Adventure Time The Second Movie: True Love
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: The sequel to A.T The Movie: The Final Battle. Flame Princess had returned, but now she has to stay away from Finn...FOREVER! Heartbroken, Finn went back to the land of Aaa only to found out that Fionna has got a new boyfriend too! Finn, what'll you do? Mostly FinnxFionna, Rated T due to many things. Also featuring some real songs and songs from the series itself!
1. Prologue: Beginning Of Something New

_**A/N: **_

_**Me: FINALLY, GUYS, THIS IS IT! THE FREAKIN' SEQUEL TO A.T THE MOVIE: THE FINAL BATTLE!**_

_**Cowboy: AT LAST! So are ye gonna let Finn 'n Fionna be together in the endin'?**_

_**Me: BAH, OF COURSE! IT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS SEQUEL! THE MAIN PAIRING IS FINNXFIONNA, REMEMBER?**_

_**Cowboy: *thumbs up* Then letz get workin'!**_

_**Me: HELL YEAH! *starts typing***_

_**A message to nikki and every FinnxFionna fans who're reading this fic: DO NOT WORRY 'BOUT THE FIRST MOVIE! THIS ONE WILL NOT DISSAPOINT YOU, I SWEAR! **_

_**Characters in this chapter: Finn (now 16 years old), Jake (minor appearance), Flame Princess (now 16 years old), Flame King, Flame Guards, Fionna (now 16 years old), pink Beemo and Cake (minor appearance).  
**_

_**BTW, don't ask what the song is. You already know :) And my English are much better now so...Enjoy. :D**_

* * *

**Prologue: Beginning Of Something New ****_(I bet that after reading the chapter title you FinnxFionna fans'd be screaming in joy, and you FinnxFP fans'd be shivering nervously.)_**

* * *

**Two years after the events in the first movie, in Finn and Jake's treehouse...**

"Hey, Finn! Come on man! Wake up! Or else you're gonna be late for your date with Flame Princess!" Jake shook his asleep brother, trying to wake him up from his daydream. It has been two years since The Lich's and his minions' death, and now everything in Ooo and Aaa is back to normal. "What...?" Finn, now almost a grown-up boy, yawns and wakes up. He looked at the c-I mean, Beemo, and it was already 8:30 AM.

"OH MY GLOB! Why didn't you call me sooner? I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He screamed, jumping out of his bed and runs into the bathroom. Now, standing in front of the mirror, was not a young and chubby Finn the Human, but a masculine and handsome 16-year-old adventurer, in his usual style: Blue T-shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks and black shoes. His long, messy blonde hair has dropped down to his waist. Grabbing his white bear hat, Finn slides down the ladder and rushes out of the door, hoping that he's not too late.

"Hey, Finn!" Jake shouted, throwing a package of bacon pancakes at Finn, "Don't forget your B-Fast!"

"Whatever dude! I gotta hurry up, so I won't be late!" Finn yelled while still running as fast as he can.

"Oh, and don't forget your fire ring! You don't wanna get burned again, don't ya?"

"I already got it on my finger, Jake!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in front of Flame Princess' house... **

_Where the heck is Finn? He's supposed to be here a while ago. _Flame Princess sighed, looking up at the clouds, as she recalls what had happened two years ago. She was okay with it, until now.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Ah, for crying out loud." Finn exclaimed and pulls Fionna into a deep kiss. Watching them was Flame Princess, who didn't get jealous but grinned. A sly grin.  
_

_**-End of flashback-  
**_

_Was he really cheating on me with Fionna? No, it can't be. Finn himself said that he loves me. There's no way he can break his promise.  
_

"Flame Princess! Sorry for making you wait!" Finn screaming snapped Flame Princess back to reality. "Oh, hi Finn..." She said, forcing a smile.

"So," Finn sat by his girlfriend, "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know...what do _you _wanna do?" The young princess asked him back, her voice still a bit sad.

"Maybe we should go see a movie. How's that sound?" Finn said. "Perfect." Flame Princess giggled and gave Finn a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"C'mon. Don't watse your time." FP grabs Finn's hand as they runs over the hills to arrive at the movie theater. Watching them from behind, was a Fire Elemental.

"Your Majesty, please come over here. You wouldn't believe it." He said through a communicator. _**(Oh noes! D:)**_

* * *

**After the movie ends... **

"Thanks, Finn, for taking me to see that awesome film." Flame Princess smiled, wrapping her left arm around Finn's neck. "Heh, it's what I do." Finn said and the two laughed. But their smiles disappeared when they arrived at Flame Princess' house.

"Oh, my, Glob." Finn gasped. "Father? What are you doing here?" Flame Princess, still suprised. Flame King looks back at the Fire Elemental.

"So what did you call me here for?" He asked the elemental as his daughter and her boyfriend facepalmed themselves. "Oh, to see what have your daughter and the Prince of the Grasslands been doing." He answered. Flame King turns back to his daughter, then to Finn.

"YOU!" He yelled as Finn steps back. "PRINCE FINN OF THE GRASSLANDS!" And out of nowhere, Flame Guards come out and grab Finn.

"What the-HEY, lemme go!" Finn shouted. "Dad! What are you doing? Release him!" Flame Princess rushed over to her father's side. "What?" He asked.

"He's...my boyfriend."

"What? You cannot date a brat like him!" Flame King exclaimed angrily. "What are you talking about? I know what happened that day, but Finn's being really nice to me!" Flame Princess tries to defend Finn, but it's no use.

"I don't care. I still don't trust him." Her father said.

"You bettar not!" A Lumpy Person shouted from behind. "What the-LSP? What are you doin' here?" Finn asked. "DON'T LIE TO ME, FINN! I SAW EVERYTHANG! I SAW YOU DROP THA FLAME PRINCESS INTO THE FREAKIN' OCEAN!" The lumpy princess shouted again, this time she was really furious. "WHAT? I'D NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO HER!" Finn yelled back. _**(Okay, here's the misunderstanding. It was the Ice King who dropped Flame Princess into the ocean, but he was copying Finn. And LSP only saw the Ice King, and mistakes him as Finn. Got it? No? Yes? Maybe? BAH, forget it.) **_Flame King gasped.

"Flame Princess, I suggest you should _never _see this runt, ever, again!" He said, getting more and more furious, as Flame Guards grab Flame Princess by her arms.

"Never! Dad, you can't just lock me up in that stupid lantern again! Finn, help me!" Flame Princess cried. She and Finn were almost seperated from each other, but their hands were still linked tightly. "Flame Princess...Don't let go!" Finn yelled.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but it's for your own good." Flame Princess mumbled as she jerks her hand away from Finn with all of her remaining strength, seperating them forever. As Finn fell down to the grass, his vision begins to go blurry and his head starts to bleed. Reaching out a hand, Finn takes one final look at the sun of his life, who was being taken away by her father.

"Flame...Princess..." Finn mumbled before passing out. A single tear dropped down from the heartbroken hero's burnt cheek.

"Finn..." Flame Princess' hurt voice echoed in his head. "I'm so sorry...but this is what you deserves..."

* * *

"Finn! Finn! Come on Finn, wake up man!" Jake screamed desperately.

"Wha...?" Finn wakes up, as memories rushed back to him.

"What happened to you, Finn? I was just walking around and then I saw you, lying in front of Flame Princess' house. What's goin' on?" Jake asked curiously but didn't get any answers from the heartbroken hero. Instead, Finn just sits up and climbs upstairs, his eyes still puffy.

"Finn?" Jake climbs the ladder up to Finn's room, just to see him lying on his bed, hugging a picture of Flame Princess.

_"Wait a second...Haven't I seen him like this before?" _Jake thought for a moment and then gasps.

_"How can this be possible? Flame Princess can never reject Finn! Nevermind, I better ask him to see what's goin' on." _"Hey, Finn." Jake sat on his brother's bed, patting on his back. "Can you tell me what happened? Please?" He said, using the good ol' Puppy Eyes. But to his suprise, it didn't work.

"Just leave me alone for a minute, Jake..." Finn whispered, his voice cracked.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Fionna and Cake's treehouse...  
**

"..."

Fionna took a deep sigh and looks up at the ceiling. It has been two years since Finn left her alone and went with Flame Princess. Fionna was sad, angry, desperate, and heartbroken since then. She was still wearing her usual clothes, but now she has turned from a chubby little girl to a skinny and hot adventuress. Many guys, mostly Princes of the kingdoms in Aaa, had been trying their best to ask Fionna out, but they all have been rejected by the heartbroken human.

"Hey honey! You want some snacks?" Fionna's big sister Cake called from downstairs. There were no replies. "Fi? You okay?" Cake asked again, climbing upstairs just to see her little sister, still lying on her bed, Finn's old bear hat in her hands.

Cake shook her head. "Still sad about Flame Princess taking Finn away from you?"

"Yeah..." Fionna mumbled, still not turning to her sister.

"Maybe lil' Beemo here can help you forget 'bout it." Cake grins and snaps her finger, as a pink Beemo jumps out of the closet.

"Pssst, BMO." Cake whispered as she pulls the little game console over. "Put on a game..." Fionna were still lying on her bed, but now, singing.

_Oh...I can't keep pushing this down, any deeper...  
_

Cake frowns.

_Why do I keep trying, if I just can't keep him?  
_

"...Fionna..." The white cat mumbled, a single tear dropped down from her cheek.

_...Every move that I make, is just another mistake,  
_

_I wonder what it would take, because it feels like there's a hole inside my body...Like there's a hole inside my heart...  
_

The pink game console's game screen turns into a concerned face.

_Oh...I feel like I'm all messed up inside..._

_It's like I'm all messed up inside...  
_

_It's like I'm all messed up inside...i-i-ide...i-i-ide...  
_

Fionna took a sad sigh again, Cake and Beemo both looking at her, worried.

"Oh, Fionna..." Cake whispered. Then another idea pops out of her head.

"Hey, sis! I've got an idea! Why don't we go on an adventure and kick some evil butts?" Cake said, drawing a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I guess that could be okay." Fionna turns to her sister and forced a smile.

"Yay, finally! Let's go!" Cake jumped up and down in awe, then grabs the blonde heroine's wrist and pulls her up.

* * *

**Outside...  
**

Fionna and Cake ran out of the treehouse, hoping that there will be some evil butts for us to kick._ "Cake, you better not set me up with some random dudes again." _Fionna said in her mind.

"Let's see..." Cake looked around, then gasps. "Fi, look!" She points to the left of Fionna. The heroine turns to her finger and gasps at what she saw. A Fire Elemental, or should I say, Fire ROYAL, fighting against a group of Ice Knights.

The Fire Elemental raised his hands and hurls a fireball at one Ice Knight's face, knocking him out. He then focuses his energy, creates another massive fireball and hurls it at the remaining ones, making them all explode. The one who got knocked out, stands up and leaps at the Fire Elemental, just to get melted by his fist.

"Another one down." He grinned, then turns to the blonde girl and her sister.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

That's weird. I thought the Ice Knights were all killed during that day when Ice King and Ice Queen died. And who the hell is this guy? He looks supicious.

"Lemme handle this, sis." I whispered to Cake and she nodded. Then I turn to the Fire Elemental.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked curiously. The Fire Elemental turns to us, and now I can see his face. Crimson hair, red eyes, a ruby on his forehead, and wearing a traditional prince outfit.

"Call me Flame Prince. Flame Prince at your service." He bowed down to us. Wait, what? Does he-NO! Just calm down, Fionna! He's just being a gentleman!

"Oh...Nice to meet you, Flame Prince. I'm Fionna and this is my sister, Cake." I said, forcing a smile. I don't know why, but there's something in his eyes that makes me wanna stare at his face, all day. Wait, what? And did he just say _prince_? That means...

"Wait a sec, if you're Flame Prince, that means you must know my friend Flame Princess!" I exclaimed, startling Cake. "Yes, of course. I'm, somehow, Flame Princess' big brother." He said, still smiling. And his smile didn't creep me out.

"Fi! Hero huddle!" Cake whispered, pulling me to her side.

**A few seconds later**

"Hey, Flame Prince, why don't you tell me a lil' more 'bout yourself?" Fionna asked Flame Prince and he nodded. They continute to talk as Cake looked at them, her face full of concern.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Cowboy: WHAT THA HELL, MAN? YE BROKE UP FINN 'N FLAME PRINCESS!  
**_

_**Me: Isn't that what you wanted?  
**_

_**Cowboy: I NO, BUT TAT'S JUST MEAN! D:  
**_

_**Me: Whatever man! The main pairing is FinnxFionna, not FinnxFP!  
**_

_**Cowboy: FINE!  
**_

_**Me: Good. Now go sit in the corner, and think about your life.  
**_

_**Cowboy: *mumbles* Ye son of a bitch...  
**_

_**Me: *Raises Sassword Yaiba* WHAT'S THAT I HEAR COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH?  
**_

_**Cowboy: NOTHING. *Go sits in the corner and thinks about his life*  
**_

_**Me:...  
**_

_**So anyway guys, sorry for the freakin' cliffhanger, but you know what? This is just a prologue. Chapter I will be updated soon. All you need to do, is wait. Patience.  
**_

_**Cowboy: Ye done yet?  
**_

_**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Pulls out Desert Eagle*  
**_

_**-HEADSHOT-  
**_


	2. Reunite, Drama and Revivification

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Hey, wake up you lazy dog!**_

_**Cowboy: *grumbles* Gimme 5 mor minutes, lad...**_

_**Me: FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, WAKE UP! THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER 1 IS UP!**_

_**Cowboy: *wakes up* WUTWUTWUT? LEMME SEE IT!**_

_**Me: Actually, I'm writing it right now.**_

_**Cowboy: Fine then. Call me when itz up. *snores***_

_**Me: Such a lazy ass...**_

_**BTW, sorry for making you guys wait so long. I focused too much on playing WarpForce & Adventure Quest...**_

_**Characters in this chapter: Finn, Jake, Flame Prince, Flame Princess (mentioned), Fionna, Cake, Ice King & Ice Queen (Only appears in the end).  
**_

_**NOTE: - Flame Prince knows how to control his flames now.  
**_

_**- Some references to Ricardio The Heart Guy and Henchman can be found.  
**_

_**- I'm working on the REAL ending of this movie ("By Chance, You And I" acts as an alternate ending). IT'S GONNA BE REALLY EPIC!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter I. Reunite, Drama And Revivification _(I RAN OUT OF WORDS, OKAY?)_  
**

* * *

**Five days after the events in the prologue... **

Jake were sitting on a chair, sipping his homemade cup of coffee. It has already been five days since Finn and Flame Princess' break up, and now the human boy's still heartbroken. Jake then stands up and climbs upstairs, staring at his little brother who's still asleep, his eyes still puffy.

_"Oh Finn, I wish there's something I can do for you..."_ The yellow-fur bulldog mumbled, a single tear fell down from his cheek. But there's nothing he can do to make his brother feel better.

Unless...

"HEY FINN! FINN, WAKE UP! OH MAN, I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Jake screamed frantically, as if he just found a treasure. "What...?" Finn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"HOW ABOUT WE PAY A VISIT TO FIONNA AND CAKE?" Jake yelled, still grinning like crazy. And now it's Finn's turn to grin. "JAKE, YOU'RE A GENIUS! C'MON, LET'S GO!" He jumps up and down in awe, as the two brothers head out to the Cotton Candy Forest.

"Oh man, why didn't I think of this before?" Jake shouted. "I know, right? Finally I can get to see Fionna again!" Finn shouted back, still laughing like crazy, and now, blushing. "So _that's _why you wanna go to Aaa that much, eh?" Jake raises his eyebrow. "Oh shush." Finn replied, embarrased and still blushing. _**(Ah, Finn, you thought that you'll see the good ol' Fionna again. The answer is no, moron. You're wrong. Everything had changed since you left her alone...)**_

"There it is!" Finn said, pointing to the blue portal as they jump into the land of Aaa.

* * *

**Seconds later, outside Fionna and Cake's treehouse... **

"OW! Finn, you landed on my back!" Jake yelled, trying to get free. "Sorry, dude!" Finn chuckled and jumps. "Hey dude, look! Who the Glob's that?" He asked again, pointing to a Fire Elemental.

"Oh, hello there, Finn and Jake." The Fire Elemental, who happens to be the so-called Flame Prince, turns to the two brothers. "How do you..." Finn stuttered. "Trust me, I've heard a lot about you guys and the land of Ooo." Flame Prince interupted. "And Finn," He turns to Finn, "Sorry for having to break up with your girlfriend Flame Princess."

"How did you know...?" Finn blushed. "Oh, believe me. I know about almost_ everything _about you guys. And Flame Princess is my lil' sister." Flame Prince chuckled again. "Hey, Finn," Jake pulled Finn down and whispered, "This guy seems really suspicious..."

"I know, man...But he knows about Flame Princess..." Finn whispered back then turns to Flame Prince, just to see him about to leave. "Hey, Flame Prince!" Finn shouted, "Where are you goin'?"

"Oh, sorry guys, but I have to leave soon..." The prince chuckled again, "Or else I'm gonna be late for my date with the strongest girl ever in Aaa. Oh, and she's not a princess." And he flew off, leaving behind a trail of flames. "_Argh, how dumb of me! Why did I told them about her? STUPID!"_

"_The strongest girl ever in Aaa? Hm, I've never heard of her before. Or have I? Wait a second...Is that bastard talking abou-"_

"He really is a lucky guy." Jake began, snapping Finn back to reality. "Yeah...not like me..." Finn continued, wiping a tear off his cheek. "But hey, let's not forget about paying a visit to the girls!" Jake smiled, trying to prevent his little brother from crying again. 'You're right! C'mon, let's go!" Finn pointed towards, forcing a smile as the two brothers continued their way to the treehouse. But on their way, Finn couldn't stop thinking about Flame Prince's girlfriend.

_"Who could it be?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Aaa... ****_  
_**

"Hey girl! Sorry I'm late." Flame Prince landed on the grass and smiles at his girlfriend, who happens to be no one else than...the young woman with long blonde hair and the white bunny hat. _**(!) **_"No probs, Flame Prince." Fionna smiled back, patting on the area next to her, "Come over here and sit."

"Lemme tell ya why I'm so late." Flame Prince began, sitting next to the blonde heroine, "I met your friends, Finn and Jake."

"FINN? AND JAKE? HERE?" Fionna gasped, her ocean blue eyes widened. She jumps up and down in awe as the fire prince nodded.

"So, are we still going out?" Flame Prince smiled, offering Fionna his hand. "Bah, of course. I can go see them later. Let's go to the movie theater to get tickets for tonight's Couples Only Movie Night." Fionna chuckled as she grabs Flame Prince's hand and heads out.

* * *

**A few minutes later, at Fionna and Cake's treehouse (Cake's P.O.V)  
**

I take a seat on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Now Bubblegum, Marceline, and even Fionna has got a boyfriend. And what do I have? NOTHING! First Lord Monochromicorn cheats on me, then Jake leaves me and went back to Ooo. And now he must've forgotten about me.

My life is such a dirt.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard a male voice downstairs. Strange...that voice sounds...familiar...Who could it be?

I stood up, climbed downstairs and opened the door, hoping that it would be someone that I've been expecting to come. And my dream came true.

**My P.O.V **

"JAKE, HUN! YOU'RE BACCKKK!" Cake screamed frantically as she jumps on top of Jake and squeezes him into a tight hug. "Ow...Cake...I know...you missed me...but...please...let go...I need...to...breath..." Jake mumbled, trying to get free. "No! I am definately _not_ letting you go, ever again!" The white cat cried, squeezing the yellow dog even tighter. "Okay...if...that's...what you wanted..." Jake grinned, returning the hug.

Finally, after a few seconds, Cake pulled back from the hug. "Oh, Finn! Thank Glob you're here!" She turns to Finn, who was now confused. "What?"

"I need your help," Cake said, "To get rid of that Flame Prince!"

"What?" Finn and Jake said in unison. "I saw him..." Cake began, "...talking to a snail possessed by The Lich..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Flame Prince flies away, after a date with Fionna. Cake then shapeshifts and follows him, because she still didn't believe this guy._

_After a moment, the fire prince landed in a dark and ruined cave, which Cake has recognized as The Lich's old lair. "This doesn't look good at all..." The white cat whispered to herself, hiding behind a safe place, watching every single move that Flame Prince makes.  
_

_"My lord," He began as a dark silhouette with green eyes appeared, which frightens Cake a bit, "Everything is going according to your plan." Cake gasped silently. Did this guy planned to meet Fionna? Was it all simply part of a plan?  
_

_"Yesss...Everything is perfect..." The silhouette grinned, which freaks Cake out. "Now, for Step 2." The silhouette said as he begins to walk into the light. And his appearance makes Cake's eyes widened. "Yes, my lord. Your wish is my command..." Flame Prince bowed down before leaving once again.  
_

_"Oh my Glob, I have to tell Fionna about this." And Cake runs back to her house.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**__  
_

"WHAT? THE LICH IS STILL ALIVE?" The human boy and his dog brother shouted in unison. Cake said nothing else, just nods. "I tried to warn Fionna, but she keeps saying that I'm just jealous of her." She added.

"We've gotta get rid of Flame Prince! I knew we shouldn't trust that guy! C'mon Jake, let's go!" Finn shouted, running away. But before he could go any further, Cake grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Finn, hold on." She said, "Fionna won't let you touch Flame Prince." "B-But why?" Finn asked, already got a tear in his eye. The white cat bows her head down. "It's because..."

"Is something wrong, Cake?" Jake walked over to Cake, patting on her back. "Yes..." Cake said, "It's because...Flame Prince...is...Fionna's..." Cake mumbled, still scared to say the horrible truth. "Cake, hold it." Finn said, his eyes widened. "I think...I might know...what you're about to say..."

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Oh, sorry guys, but I have to leave soon..." The prince chuckled again, "Or else I'm gonna be late for my date with the strongest girl ever in Aaa. Oh, and she's not a princess." And he flew off, leaving behind a trail of flames._

_**-Flashback ends, another flashback comes in- **  
_

_"Hey, guys! Look at me!" Fionna smiled cheerfully as she picks up a large boulder just with her left arm, then throws it to her right arm and vice versa. "Wow! You're as strong as I do!" Finn claps. "Duh, I'm the strongest girl ever in Aaa! This is just too easy!" Fionna smiled again.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Yes...It's true...that..." Cake mumbled, then screams with all of her courage left, "FIONNA IS FLAME PRINCE'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Finn and Jake screamed frantically. "Hard to believe, but it's true." Cake said, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Finn yelled with all his might and his body begins to glow. "Cake, run! He's always like that when he's super angry!" Jake shouted, pushing Cake away. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Cake screams, covering her eyes. The grass were blew off as Finn exploded in anger. He then coughs out smokes and faints.

* * *

"Hey, Finn! Wake up!" Finn opens his blue eyes just to see Fionna's beautiful face, once again. "Hey, Fi. Long time no see." He said sheepishly, forcing a smile.

"Guess where I'm gonna go this evening?" Fionna giggled happily. "Where?" Finn asked, sitting up and become worried. "To the Couples Only Movie Night! I'm gonna go out with Flame Prince!" The human girl jumps up and down, stretching her arms out while screaming. Finn's eyes widened, as if someone just sliced his heart in half, again.**  
**

**In the evening, after Jake & Cake went out to the Couples Only Movie Night...  
**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!  
_

"He's here! He's here! He's here!" Fionna screamed frantically as she jumps down the ladder and opens the door. In front of her was no one else than Flame Prince. "Hey Fi. I brought you something." Flame Prince smiled, as he pulls out from his back a bunch of roses. "Aw, that's so sweet." Fionna blushed and leaned in. But right at the moment when their lips are about to meet...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Finn shouted, startling the two lovebirds. "Fionna, may I talk to you, _in private_?" He then turns to Fionna with a serious face. "Ugh, Flame Prince, do you mind?" Fionna forces a smile to Flame Prince, who nodded as Finn grabs her wrist and jumps upstairs. An evil smile appeared on the fire prince's face.

_Everything is perfect..._

**With Finn and Fionna... **

"Finn, what the nuts man? I was gonna reach Tier 2 with Flame Prince!" Fionna shouted angrily at Finn. "Because that guy's _evil_! I can't trust him, he's just suspicious!" Finn shouted back. "Oh, I see what's going on here! You're just _jealous_, like Cake!" Fionna yelled back, getting more angry. "What? No I'm not! I just, don't like the way he talks to you! It just makes me feel..Weird! Argh!" Finn exclaimed, holding his head with his hands, trying to defend himself.

"That's definately jealousy, hun." Fionna said with a pissed face. "I already told you, Fionna! I'm not jealous! I'M JUST...WEIRD!" Finn exclaimed again, his arms in the air. "Ah, screw it! I don't care! Now OUTTA MY WAY, 'CAUSE I'VE GOT A DATE!" The blonde heroine, really furious, yelled, pushing her used-to-be best friend away and run downstairs in anger.

"Fionna, wait up!" Finn shouted after her, but it's already too late. "_Why, why wouldn't she just believe me? Is it because of that god damn Flame Prince? Was it because I broke my promise?"_

Taking a deep sigh, Finn sat on his bed, grabbed an old picture of the 14-year-old him and Fionna, and stared deeply into it, as a single tear dropped down to his cheek. He can feel memories from the good days rushed back to him.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Fionna, I swear to Glob, I will leave your side, ever...Because...I love you..." A 14-year-old Finn smiled warmly, squeezing a 14-year-old Fionna's hand while the two were watching the sunset. "Finn, that's just so...romantic..." Fionna blushed and looked deeply into the little boy's eyes, as they leaned in closer, closer...and close enough for their lips to meet again. It was simply the best kiss they've ever shared, so good that neither of them would want to break it.  
_

_As their lips seperated, Fionna whispered sheepishly, "I love you too, Finn."  
_

_**-End of flashback-  
**_

_"Oh, Fionna, I just wish there's something I can do to get you back..." _Finn took a deep sigh again, his eyes fixed on the picture. Poor Finn, there's definately nothing he can do right now.

_"Unless..."_

* * *

**At the cemetary...  
**

Finn shivers, as he walked into the creepy of the deads. He knows what he's doing is just as crazy and wrong as the Ice King, but he's still have to give it a try. For Fionna.

Pulling out a blue crystal from his backpack, Finn walked over to his and Fionna's arch rivals' graves. He then puts the crystal on the graves, then starts mumbling something that Marceline taught him. Seconds later, a dark energy surrounded Finn's body. He then opens his eyes and shouts:

_"Two spirits buried in mud that's black, from death I command you to come back!" _

The blue crystal then emits a blue light, then explodes. As the fog clears out, in front of the blonde hero, is the so-called Ice Royals. Alive.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Hey you lazy butt! Wake up!  
**_

_**Cowboy: Iz chapter 1 updated yet...?  
**_

_**Me; Yeah, it's right here.  
**_

_**Cowboy: WHARE? WHARE? WHARE? I WANNA SEE IT!  
**_

_***He reads the chapter*  
**_

_**Cowboy: WAT DA HELL, LAD? FIRST YE BROKE UP FINN N' FLAME PRINCESS, AND NOW YE BROUGHT ICE KING N' QUEEN BAK TO LIFE? ARE YE INSANE, MAN?  
**_

_**Me: CALM DOWN YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *Punches him* EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!  
**_

_**Cowboy: WHADAYA MEAN ITZ FINE? IT'S AWFUL!  
**_

_**Me: BULLSHIT! *pulls out shotgun*  
**_

_**-HEADSHOT-  
**_

_**Me: Sorry for that damn cowboy, guys...He gets angry easily, just like me. AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU DON'T R&R RIGHT NOW, IMA STOP MAKIN' THIS MOVIE!  
**_


	3. A Hero's Dark Side

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Hey guys, I have to say that I'm REALLY sorry for making you wait so long, I was running out of ideas...ANYWAY, in this chapter, Finn'll have a deal with the Ice King.**_

_**Cowboy: So wut's that deal?**_

_**Me: Just read to find out. BUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED, READ THIS:  
**_

_**Previously on A.T The Second Movie: As Finn and Jake went back to the land of Aaa, Jake and Cake continued to date. But to Finn's horror, Fionna's got a new boyfriend - Flame Prince, the Lich's evil servant! Knowing this, Finn tried his best to prevent Fionna from continuing to date him, but she misunderstood him and called him jealous. Now, Finn's about to do one thing that he'd NEVER do in his whole life: Bringing the Ice Tyrants back to life!  
**_

_**Major characters: Finn, Ice King, Ice Queen, Fionna & Flame Prince.  
**_

_**Minor characters: Gunters, Jake & Cake.  
**_

_**NOTE: **Italic = Finn's dream (OR SHOULD I SAY, NIGHTMARE?)/ Finn's mind_

_**A message to nikki: Well then, Happy almost Birthday! And DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO WATCH THE NEWEST EPISODE: THE LICH!  
**_

_**Me: Alright, let's get readin', fellas!. *clap clap* *The light goes off*  
**_

* * *

**Chapter II. A Deal, Shattered Dreams and ****a Hero's Dark Side**  


* * *

"So, Finn," Ice King chuckled, his voice still dark and evil, "What do you want us to do?". "I want you to do everything you can, to get rid of that guy, who calls himself Flame Prince." Finn answered, his eyes getting redder every single second. "And why should we?" Ice Queen asked suspiciously. "Because," Finn pulls out a golden ring with a blue diamond from his backpack, which he was going to give Fionna in the future, "If you do, you'll get this." _**(For any of you who are asking if it's THE ring, yes! IT IS A WEDDING RING! :O)**_

After a few moments of discussing with his queen, Ice King turned back to Finn, "Alright then, we have a deal. Let's begin tomorrow. For now, let's just get ya to our place." He said, while reaching out his blue, cold hand, as the brainwashed royal and the driven-insane hero shake hands. Normally, Finn would feel like he just touched a fireball bare-handed, but this time, that horror feeling was gone _**(This shows us that Finn's alignment is about to change! D:)**_. As their hands seperated, all of them vanished instantly, leaving blue smoke behind.

* * *

**After the Couples Only Movie Night, with Fionna and Flame Prince... **

"Thanks a lot, Flame Prince. I had a really great day with you." Fionna smiled sweetly at her new boyfriend. "No problem, M'lady. So, I guess we should head home now. See ya!" Flame Prince grinned as he disappeared in the dark sky, leaving a trail of flames behind.

"Such a nice guy..." Fionna giggled shyly, as she began to walk home.

But as the blonde girl steps on her treehouse's wooden floor, her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown as she remembers her fight with Finn.

"Hey baby, so how was your date? Was it good?" Cake asked, a bit worried about her sister. "Oh, it was mathematical." Fionna forced a smile, not letting her older sister know what had happened before she went out. "And hey, do you know where Finn is? He kinda, disappeared after you left the treehouse. Is something wrong?" Her unexpected question enraged the human girl.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?" She exclaimed in her highest voice, clenching her hands. "Whoa, calm down Fi! I was just wondering!" Cake stepped back, a bit frightened by her sister's sudden rage. "Just leave me alone." Fionna grumbled, calming down as she climbs upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with Fionna?" Jake asked, walking out from the bathroom, wrapping himself in a bunch of towels. "I don't know, but I don't like her mood at all. It's like she just got into a fight with someone." Cake answered, sipping her warm, homemade cup of tea, "Let's investigate this...tomorrow. Kay?" She continued, while yawning and laying her back on her comfy bed. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired after a whole day of working." Jake said, hopping into his bed.

"Good night, Cake!"

"G'night, Jake!"

**With Flame Prince... **

As he lands near his beloved new house, Flame Prince reaches for his pocket and pulls out a communication device.

"How is everything, Flame Prince?" A holographic image appears on the device, which happens to be the one and only, Lich King. _**(!)**_"Oh, don't you worry about a thing, my lord. Everything is going smooth. As long as we can get Fionna to follow me." Flame Prince chuckled. "Very well. Once I get my hands on those two, I shall destroy them, and destroy all of Ooo!" The Lich let out an insane laugh.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the new Ice Palace...  
**

"Here we are, Finn. Welcome to your new home." Ice King said as he snaps his finger. A second later, the door was burst opened by a bunch of penguins, Gunters to be exact. Noticing Finn by their rulers' side, the penguins drew their weapons, but stopped when their king raises his hand.

"Have no fear, Gunters! Finn is now one of us." He shouted as his penguin servants stepped aside, clearing the way for their leaders and their new friend.

"This place is much bigger since the last time I visited it..." Finn mumbled as he explores the whole new Ice Palace. "Hey, Finn, you're not gonna get to your room, aren't you?" Ice Queen called, her thumb pointing at a large room.

"Whoa...This is _my _room?" Finn asked in awe as he stepped into his new room, which had _everything _he needed. "Hey, you're not gonna get to bed, aren't ya?" Simon called, his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mom." Finn sighed, throwing his white hat away and hops into his new bed. After a few minutes the human boy was fast asleep. Watching him from a distance, was a black, liquid monster. It grinned slyly as it begins to slide towards the human boy's bed. _**(A Spider-Man 3 reference! Anyone notices this? Anyone? Anybody?)**_

* * *

**Midnight, in Finn's dream...Or should I say, Finn's NIGHTMARE?:  
**

_Finn opened his eyes, just to found his friends lying on the floor. Blood splattered everywhere in the room. The horrible tatse of death made Finn shiver. "What happened here?" He asked himself, then ran to his friends while kneeling down. "Guys, wake up! Please!" He begged.  
_

_"Why, Finn?" Cake whispered, crying as she bleeds harder and harder. "Why did you leave us?"  
_

_"You're supposed to be my little brother, Finn!" Jake sobs, breathing heavily as he begins to vanish.  
_

_"I knew I shouldn't trust you in the first place!" Gumball shouted, kneeling down, his body beginning to melt.  
_

_"You god damn betrayal!" Marshall exclaimed, about to be blown away by the sun rays.  
_

_"You guys..." Finn bit his lip while clenching his fists. But when he opened his eyes, everyone was gone. They were all dead. Now, standing in front of him, was the one and only human girl.  
_

_"Fionna?" Finn asked, not believing in what he's seeing. "Who the hell are you?" Fionna, who was in a FIRE Princess' costume, asked back. _

_"It's me, Finn! You don't remember me?" Finn shouted, tears flowing down his eyes. "I don't know anyone named Finn." Fionna replied with a cold voice, turning away from the blonde boy.  
_

_"Is something wrong, honey?" Flame Prince, who was in his usual costume, asked. "Oh, nothing. Let's just go and leave this **loser **behind." Fionna chuckled, while reaches out her hand, then grabs the fire prince's burning hand and walked away with him, leaving Finn behind, watching in horror as the human girl and her new husband walked away. "Fionna, don't go!" He shouted as loud as he could, "I need you!"  
_

_But it's already too late.  
_

_His dream, his only dream to be with Fionna was now shattered in pieces.  
_

_Finn fell down to his knees and cried. He wished he knows what to do now. Everything he can think of doing now, is cry. Cry and cry all the time.  
_

**Finn's P.O.V **

_I can't believe it...  
_

_I can't believe she got married to Flame Prince...  
_

_Why, Fionna?  
_

_Why did you leave me? Is it because I broke my promise?  
_

_Please...Just tell me why...  
_

**Reality (My P.O.V) **_  
_

Finn clenches his teeth as he struggles on his bed, unable to sleep well. The nightmares of him killing his friends frightened him.

Finn was too busy to notice the dark, black liquid creature sliding towards his bed, then crawls up to his left hand and covers it, with its limitless body. The black creature then continues to fuse with Finn's body, first his legs, then his arms, and now his entire body. Then right at the moment when the creature is about to cover the blonde boy's head with its body, Finn opens his blue eyes. He gasped, but it was already too late. _**(Inspired by a VERY famous scene from Spider-Man 3! So, if you want a better view, here, go to Youtube: watch?v=kWuFaawgw8Y)**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: HEY GUYS! First, I wanna say that I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY about the cliffhanger...And second, I'm REALLY sorry if you guys find chapter short and boring. I'm running out of ideas. So, please lend me some suggestions about what should happen next. And now...*snaps finger*  
**_

_**Cowboy: Wut Time Is It? It'z Question Time!  
**_

_**Q: What will happen to Finn?  
**_

_**A: He will become a villian. D:  
**_

_**Q: Will Finn ever get Fionna back?  
**_

_**A: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE!  
**_

_**Me: That's all for now, folks. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Adventure Time The Second Movie!  
**_

_**Cowboy: Seeya!  
**_


	4. The New Finn The Human

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Hey guys! So how was y'all Halloween?  
**_

_**Cowboy: It wuz awesome.  
**_

_**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU!...Anyway...HERE IT IS, GUYS! THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP! So basically in this chapter, Finn'll discover some of his new powers, such as flying and cloaking. And here's the part where the real suspense of this story will begin to come in. Suuuuuussspppennnnsssssseeee ee...  
**_

_**Cowboy: OMG OMG OMG OMG! LEMME SEE CHAPTER! LEMME SEE THE CHAPTER! LEMME SEE THE FUCKIN' CHAPTER!**_

_**Me: Sure, BUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED...**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON A.T THE SECOND MOVIE: After his furious fight with Fionna, Finn went to bring the two Ice Royals back to life, which was the craziest thing he had ever done in his life as a hero. And now he's staying at the Ice Palace. But when our used-to-be hero's sleeping, a mysterious creature crawls into his bed and "infected" his body. What will happen to Finn now? What if the Finn we used to know fades away, replaced by a new Finn?  
**_

_**CHARACTERS:**_

_**Major appearance: The two rivals, Finn & Flame Prince. (The mysterious voice IS Flame Prince!)  
**_

_**Minor appearance: Fionna, Ice King, Ice Queen, Jake, Cake & The Lich.**_

_**NOTE: A BUNCH OF SPIDER-MAN 3 REFERENCES CAN BE FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER! Also, YTF's most famous song "Nice Guys" inspired me to do this. AND I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! Finally: **_

_**- Bold Italic = Author's note/ The mysterious voice, who is actually Flame Prince (!)/ Screaming/ Strong emotions **_

___- Italic = Finn's mind/ Flashback of Finn's nightmare  
_

**- Bold = Symbiote Finn _(Yes, it IS the Symbiote from Spider-Man 3! You know, the virus thingy that turned the suit black and Eddie Brock into Venom?)_/ The Lich**___  
_

_**Me: Enjoy the show. :D *snaps finger***_

* * *

**Chapter III. The New Finn The Human  
**

* * *

**After Finn got "infected" by the mysterious creature...**

_"Where am I?"_

_"What happened to me?" _

_"Why am I feeling...stronger?"  
_

Finn opened his eyes and realized, that he was lying on the Ice Palace's roof. _"How the hell did I get up here?" _Finn asked himself.

He then sits up and checked the area around him, in hope of finding something suspicious. But nothing was wrong. The dark sky was fine. The Ice Palace was fine too. His clothes were still perfect. _**(EW! I'm such a perv! XD)**_ No bruises or cuts. His fire ring is still there, and so is the necklace in his pocket. And the dark red scar on his hand was g- Wait, what?

"What the...?" He raised his right hand again, just to see a glowing dark red scar on it. When did he get this? Finn frowned, focusing his mind on recalling what happened.

**Minutes later...**

"No..." Finn whispered, shaking his hands. "No, no, no! This is impossible!" He shouted slightly, messing his blonde hair up.

_**Pssst, Finn... **_

_"Not you again..."_ Finn mumbled. _"Get the hell outta my head, now! And why is your voice sounds a little...different?"**  
**_

_**Hey, hey, ya should at least show some respect for me!**  
_

_Bah, why should I?  
_

_**Because, I just ordered that Symbiote to fuse with your body! And now-  
**_

_WHAT? SO YOU **ARE** BEHIND THIS?  
_

_**Whoa, whoa, calm down Finn! **  
_

_WHY SHOULD I? YOU TURNED ME INTO A FRIGGIN' MONSTER, YOU JERK!  
_

_**JUST LISTEN TO ME! Or else Fionna will leave you forever!  
**_

_...I'm listening...  
_

_**Alright, so, you wanna get little Fi back from m-I mean, Flame Prince, right?  
**_

_Yes, yes, keep going...  
_

_**And you wanna get rid of m-I mean, him, FOREVER, am I right?  
**_

_That's what I've been longing to do in my entire life.  
_

_**But you are too weak compared to him, correct? **  
_

_Yeah...that sucks balls...  
_

_**Alright then, now that everyone's asleep, let's go training so your strength can match m-I mean, that guy!  
**_

_"Wait, what do you mean-"  
_

"WHOA!" Finn screamed while being pushed down the ledge by an invisible force. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He yelled furiously. _**"Don't worry, Finn! Just focus your mind into it, and the miracle will happen!"**__  
_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Finn screamed again. _**"Glob dammit, just do as I say and you'll be okay!" **__  
_

"Okay...here goes nothing!" The blonde hero closed his eyes, doing what the mysterious voice echoing in his head said. And right when his head was about to make contact with the ground, Finn felt another invisible force pushed him up to the sky. Opening his eyes, Finn couldn't believe the truth._**  
**_

"I-I'm flying!" He screamed excitedly while dashing up and down the sky. "This is radical! WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

_**"See? I told you so! And now..." **_

"Wow..." Finn grinned again as his hand begins to fade away, and then his entire body became invisible. _**"Cool, right?" **_"TOTALLY!" Finn screamed excitedly again while bursting through the air, then lands on the Ice Palace's roof again. Raising his right hand again, Finn looked at the glowing scar on his palm and mumbled happily:_**  
**_

"This is something else..."

* * *

**Later, in the next morning... **

"Finn! Finn! Damn, where the hell is he?" Ice King ran around the palace, looking for the human boy. "Such a loser..." He mumbled while opening the door and heads ot.

"Yo, Simon! Lookin' for me?" Finn asked from the roof, startling the Ice Royal. "WHOA!" Ice King screamed like a little girl, stepping backwards. "What's wrong?" Finn asked playfully. "Don't s-scare me like that!" Ice King shouted again, this time a bit pissed. "Whatever. Scaredy cat." Finn chuckled while jumping down the roof, but floats up when he touches the ground.

"What the...You're flying?" Simon asked suspiciously. "So?" Finn asked back. "Nevermind, let's go wake your lil' Ice Queen up and go hunt down this cruel beast." And he quickly flies away, leaving the blue wizard there dumbfounded.

"Oh well, I guess I should go wake her up." Ice King shrugged. "I am already." Another voice made the coward king jump.

**At Flame Prince's house...**

"Ah, what a nice day..." Flame Prince grinned, walking on the grass. He then chuckled as he heard footsteps behind him.**  
**

"So, you have finally came, huh?" The fire prince turned back just to see an angry-looking Finn, facing him. "Let's settle this, Flame Prince. Once, and for all." And the two rivals go into their fighting stances, their eyes fixing at each other's sharply.

"Why would you even bother fighting me, Finnegan? You know a loser like you can't win." Flame Prince taunted.

"You took Fionna away from me." Finn mumbled, clenching his fists. "And if I can't have her, then **NOBODY CAN!**" He yelled, his eyes began to turn crimson as he leaps into battle.

"THAT'S MY LINE, YOU IDIOT!" Flame Prince shouted back, hurling mass-sized fireballs at the human boy, who dodged them easily with his now-superhuman reflexes. Finn then throws a punch at Flame Prince's face, while smashing his foot against his opponent's gut. Backing down a few steps, the fire prince conjures up giant flames in his hands, then shoots a powerful fire blast at Finn. Not backing down because of this powerful blow, Finn raised both his hands while exclaiming:

**"Flame Protector!"  
**

An oval shield made out of fire showed up in front of Finn, defending him from the fire blast. "Pretty good." Flame Prince couldn't help but praised Finn. "Heh. Thanks." Finn chuckled, drawing his flame-enhanced sword Dragon Head, and dashes into battle again. "EAT MY SWORD!" The human fiercely swings his sword at Flame Prince, who dodged it easily.

"Is that all you got, boy?" He taunted. "Bah! Of course not!" Finn shouted, wiping off the blood in his mouth, then slams his sword's hilt into the fire prince's magma head. "Gah!" Flame Prince muttered, kneeling down. "Hey! Stand up and fight me like a man!"

But instead of reacting, the Fire Elemental just laid down unconscious on the grass, as his body begins to turn gray. "Hey! Wake up! I've expected more from you!" Finn shouted, kicking Flame Prince's head as hard as he can. But it was no use. "Well...I guess I won..." He began to smile. When suddenly...

"...Finn?" A familiar female voice made Finn jump. It was still soft as usual, but this time, a bit furious.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Fionna shrieked frantically as she swings her own sword at Finn. "No! It's not what it looks like!" Finn shouted, but it's useless.

*cough* *cough*

"Flame Prince! You OK?" Fionna ran to Flame Prince, who was returning to normal and helped him up. "Yeah...I'm good..." He chuckled.

"Finn, YOU BASTARD!" Fionna turned back to Finn. "How the hell could you do this?" Finn didn't replied.

"C'mon Flame Prince, let's just go and leave this _loser _behind." Not waiting for the answer, the blonde girl wrapped her left arm around Flame Prince's neck and they left, while Flame Prince turns back to Finn and gave him an "I won, bitch" grin. Standing up and wiping dust out of his clothes, Finn's expression suddenly changes to shocked as he compares what just happened to...his latest nightmare.

_**-Flashback- **_

___"Is something wrong, honey?" Flame Prince, who was in his usual costume, asked. "Oh, nothing. Let's just go and leave this **loser **behind." Fionna chuckled while reaching out her hand, then grabs the fire prince's burning hand and walked away with him, leaving Finn behind. Finn watched in horror as the human girl and her new **husband** walked away. "Fionna, don't go!" He shouted as loud as he could, "I need you!"_

___But it was too late.  
_

___His dreams of being with Fionna, was now shattered in dreams.  
_

_____Finn fell down to his knees and cried. He wished he knows what to do now. Everything he can think of doing now, is cry. Cry and cry all the time._

___Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, appears a giant and yellow-colored owl. It screeches so loud that Finn had to cover his ears. ____**(I'm sorry because this scene wasn't included in Finn's nightmare in the last chapter. And yes, that IS the Cosmic Owl! D:)**_

___**-Flashback ends-**_

"Oh no, no no no no no..." Finn falls down to his knees, not believing the truth. "No, no, no! It couldn't be a croak dream!"___  
_

"What did you say about croak dreams?"

Finn turned back, just to see his yellow-furred sibling standing right behind him. "...Jake?" He asked. "Who else could I be, dude?" Jake smiled.

"Anyway, what was that you said about croak dreams?" He changes back to the main topic. "Oh, right..." Finn began, but was interupted by a sudden pain in his heart. "Agh!"

"Finn! You okay?" Jake ran over to his brother, who was suffering from the Symbiote virus in his body. "Dammit..." Finn whispered, his eyes turning darker and darker every single second. The so-called Symbiote fusing with his body is already bad, but this is worse. _**(What could be worse than being infected by a dangerous virus? It taking control over your body, of course. You know what that means...!) **_

"Finn?" Jake knelt down besides the blonde hero, who was now completely taken control by the dangerous creature in his body._**  
**_

**"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Jake..."** Finn said in a darker tone than his usual voice.

"...Finn?" Jake asked, a little worried and afraid. **"Yeah...?" **Finn grinned, his shirt color turning from blue to dark blue. "A-Are you s-sure y-you're O-OK?" Jake asked again, stepping back, shivering. **"Oh, I'm fine as always..." **Finn repeated, standing up and sheathes his sword, while his pants changed into dark gray. "O-Okay then...I guess...I-I'll just l-leave..." Jake mumbled, walking slowly away from his infected brother.

As Finn walks away, his right hand, with the red scar on, begins to turn darker and change its shape. And so is his now-grayish hat, which was growing small bat wings on its sides. Raising his changing hand, Finn chuckled slightly and continues to walk towards The Lich's old lair.

Watching his every move behind a tree, was a small white cat with brown spots.

"Oh no, I have to tell the others about this..." Cake mumbled while running towards the treehouse as fast as she could. But right when she was about to run back, Cake bumps into a yellow bulldog.

"OUCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, Y-" She shrieked, but stopped and gasped when she realizes who she ran into.

"Ow, my head...Be more careful next time, Cake..." Jake asked while rubbing his forehead. "Oh my Glob, Jake! I'm so sorry!" Cake ran towards her boyfriend while helping him up. "Don't worry 'bout it, sweetie. I'm all good. Just a lil' pain in the head." Jake forced a smile at his girlfriend, who sighed in relief.

"Anyway, we got no time to talk." The white cat remembers what was she going to do. "Why? Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

**One explaination later... **

"HE WHAT?" Jake screamed, knowing that he was right. "Yeah, and he's heading for The Lich's old lair!" Cake whispered in fear.

"Then let's hurry up!" Jake said. "Alright, you go find Fionna, and I'll go find the others." Cake commanded while running off. "Wait! Why do I _always _have to do the hard stuff? That's not fair!" The yellow dog screamed.

"Because you're my _boy_friend! Boys always do the hard stuff for girls!" Cake yelled, laughing like crazy. "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LIL' PUSSY!" Jake shouted, running after Cake. But it's already too late.

"Sorry sweetie, but that's how it goes! SEE YA!"

"Aw, man..." Jake sighed, "I guess being a nice boyfriend wasn't easy at all..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at The Lich's lair...  
**

Finally reached his destination, Finn walked over a nearby tombstone left on the ruins of the cave.

**"So you have come to your destiny, Finn the human..."** A familiar voice came out of the gray tombstone, which was belonged to a dark and shadowy figure with glowing green eyes.

**"Yes, my Lord..."** Finn grinned, as his sword's hilt begins to turn darker, his eyes change from blue to crimson red, his hat turns black and two bat-like wings pop out of the two sides. He wasn't Finn anymore.

He was Symbiote Finn.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Cowboy: Suzzzzzpppeeeennnnnzzzeeeee...  
**_

_**Me: Yup. Suspense. Tragedy. Crime.  
**_

_**Cowboy: So, can we end tha friggin' chapter now?  
**_

_**Me: I think you forgot somethin'. Something really important.  
**_

_**Cowboy: Aw yah...Wut Time Is It? It'z Question Time!  
**_

_**Q: Where did you get the idea of Finn's new look?  
**_

_**A: Thanks to the guests who reviewed my story. :)  
**_

_**Q: Why did it took you so long to update?  
**_

_**A: I was running out of ideas. But you guys gave me suggestions. Thanks. :D  
**_

_**Q: Why did you leave us with a cliffhanger? WHY?  
**_

_**A: I NEED MOAR TIME!  
**_

_**Me: So, uhm...I guess that's...all I wanna say. So...Bye!  
**_

_***Screen goes black*  
**_


	5. Getting Worse

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Whazzzup y'all! You're probably wondering where the cowboy is. Well, if you read Adventure Time: A Series Of Songfics, you'd know that he left for a vacation at the beach for a LOOONNNNGGG time. I bet his nose would be filled with blood...Hehe, you know what I mean? *insert evil smile here*  
**_

_**Okay, so, since that annoying b*beep*h is not here today, IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER FOUR! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON A.T THE SECOND MOVIE: After waking up on the Ice Palace's roof, Finn discovered that he got some cool new powers. The next day, Finn, using his new abilities, challenges Flame Prince to a duel (For Fi-Fi's heart! :D). After a while of nonstop fighting, Flame Prince pretends that he was running out of energy, and "pass out". Seeing this, Fionna scolded Finn for "being mean" and helped Flame Prince up. Finn is deeply enraged, but then he gasps when he realizes: What just happened is the exact same thing happened in his nightmare! And when Finn confronts with his brother Jake, who was concerned about him, his dark side, or should I say, the Symbiote, has taken control all over his body, making Finn's appearance significantly changes. And so is his now darker voice. **_

_**Will Finn join the dark side and betray his friends? Read to find out!**_

_**(Sorry, I'm not really good at summaries.)  
**_

_**Major characters: Flame Prince, Jake, Cake, Fionna, Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, Marceline & Marshall Lee.**_

_**Minor characters: The Lich & Symbiote Finn.  
**_

_**NOTES:**_

**_-_ Bold = Dark Fionna/ Symbiote Finn/ The Lich/ Title  
**

_**- I got some pretty bad news for you guys: This story's gonna be a LOT shorter than you thought it will be. Sorry :(**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**_

_**Enjoy! :D **_

_**P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD  
**_

* * *

**Chapter IV. Getting Worse  
**

* * *

**At Prince Gumball's lab...  
**

"GUMBALL!" Cake shouted, kicking the door open, startling the working scientist. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Falling down to the ground, Gumball shouted furiously, "WHAT THE HELL, CAKE!? I was doing my experiments! Accor-"

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR SOME STUPID SCIENCY STUFF OF YOURS!" Cake cuts the prince off with a furious tone. "FINN IS IN GREAT, GREAT DANGER!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Gumball said. "One of my experiments broke out of the lab yesterday."

"AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DEAL WITH FINN?" The white cat shrieked, this time really pissed off. "Gah, just calm down and tell me what happened to him!" Gumball shouted back. "Fine..." Cake hissed annoyingly.

**One explaination later... **

"He what?" Gumball asked again. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I saw back there." Cake shrugged.

"Oh no, no no no, this is bad news..." The Candy Prince mumbled, glancing at the broken glass jar on the floor, which he used to store the black dangerous creature, called the Symbiote. "W-What?" Cake asked, a little concerned.

"Cake, is Finn's voice a little darker than his original tone?" PG asked. "Well, yeah, but why do you ask?" Cake asked back.

"And so is his clothes?"

"Yeah, his hat got a lil' darker."

"And his behavior is different, too?"

"Yeah, he just pushed my Jakey away from him."

"Oh...crap..." Prince Gumball exclaimed as he recalls what happened last night.

_**-Flashback- **_

_Gumball was sleeping peacefully in his room, when suddenly a loud breaking noise - which came from his laboratory - made him rub his eyes and wake up. "What the..." The Candy Prince asked himself, sitting up. That noise could be anything.  
_

_"Hmm..." Gumball checked around his room to see if anything's different. But no, they were all the same.  
_

_"Well, I guess I'm just imagining things." He shrugged and lays back down on his comfy bed, rolling back into a deep sleep. But what he didn't notice, was the black creature crawling away from his laboratory. abandoning its now broken home made out of glass, and heads towards the Ice Kingdom.  
_

_**-Flashback ends-**__  
_

"Oh no..." Cake fell down to her knees. "We've got no time to lose! Come on, Cake! Don't let Finn become evil!" Gumball said quickly, grabbing the white cat by the wrist and dragged her outside, while pulling out his cellphone and calls...Well, you already know.

"Hey, Bonnie." PG said into his phone while stopping.

_"What's up my Gummy?" _A sweet and seductive voice can be heard from the other side. Its owner, is no one else than Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum.

"No time for some chit chat, babe. I need you to meet me at the Candy Kingdom."

"O...kay...I think I'm gonna hang up now...See ya!" Bubblegum said shortly - but suspiciously - and then hangs up. "Hey PG, stay here. I'm gonna go look for Marshall. And maybe Marceline." Cake said while running off quickly.

**At Marshall Lee's house... **

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who's there?" Marshall asked, opening the door and yawns. "It's me, Cake." Cake frowns, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, what is it?" The vampire asked again, rubbing his eyes. "Just come with me. No tricks on the way!" And not waiting for a reply, Cake grows larger, grabs Marshall's hand and runs off. But before that...

"Whadaya think _you're_ doin' with _my _man, girl?" Marceline asked, leaning her back onto the wall. "Oh, Marceline! Good! You're here too!" The white cat shouted, grabbing the Vampire Queen by her waist and runs off, not waiting for any replies.

"What the hell, Cake? You think you could just flirt with _my _boyfriend and get away with it?" Marcelnie yelled. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING!" Cake yelled back furiously, shutting the jealous Vampire Queen up.

* * *

Minutes later, the whole gang - except for Fionna, Jake, and Finn - arrived at the destination.

"Alright Bubba, what's the problem? Make it quick, 'cause I've got no time for some chattin'!" Marshall asked while floating upside down, a little bit annoyed. "Okay, is everyone here? I've got some bad news." Gumball asked.

"Let me see here...we've got me, you, Marceline, Marshall Lee and Cake." Peebles replied, looking around quickly. "Where's Finn, Jake and Fionna?"

"Well, Jake just went out lately to find Fionna, and Finn's the reason why we all came here." Cake replied.

"Huhhh?" The entire gang - Except for Gumball - exclaimed, staring at the white cat. "May I explain?" PG asked.

**One explaination later... **

"Whaaaa?" Both the King & Queen of Vampires exclaimed. "Oh my Glob..." Bubblegum shivered in fear.

"Hey, guys!"

"Huh?" Cake turned back, just to see an exhausted Jake far away. "What's wrong, Jake?" She asked, running towards the yellow bulldog. "Fionna...Flame Prince...that way..." He panted, pointing at the two silhouettes near The Lich's lair.

"Come on, guys!" PG commanded as the whole gang heads towards the blonde girl and her evil boyfriend, except for Cake who was helping Jake up.

"Guys! Wait up!" Cake shouted while the two animals ran as fast as they could, catching up with their friends.

**With Fionna & Flame Prince...**

"F-Flame Prince, a-are you sure t-this is a good idea? T-This place looks c-creepy as hell..." Fionna asked sheepishly, shivering. "Heh, pretty much. Don't worry Fi, just stay close to me and you'll be _OK..._" Flame Prince grinned, squeezing the human girl's cold hand. "O-Okay...If you say so..." Fionna whispered.

"We're almost there..." Flame Prince said again, pulling Fionna closer to him. "Alright, we're here. You can get off me now." He chuckled while gently pushes Fionna away.

**Fionna's P.O.V **

Man, what's wrong with Flame Prince today? He's acting weirder than he's supposed to...

**"Well done, Flame Prince..." **A dark but familiar voice can be heard from the cave. _"What the hell is going on?" _I asked myself. What on Aaa is going on here? Wait, don't tell me...

"Yes, my Lord..." Flame Prince smiled, making me jump. "F-Flame Prince?..." I stuttered, trying to escape the cave. "Where do you think _you're_ going, _Fi_?" Flame Prince chuckled evily, turning back to me. His death glare made me want to scream like a little girl. But no, I'm still a heroine after all.

"Y-You..." I stuttered, still in fear. "Ha! Now that the big secret is out, I can finally do this..." Flame Prince smiled evilly, morphing into his fire form. "I am The Lich's loyal servant."

No...

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted in astonishment. "So Cake was right all along!"

And so was Finn. I should've believed them in the first place. But all I did was punched them in the face.

I'm such a fool...

"Ha, you should've listened to your stupid pussy sister, my dear." Flame Prince, now a burning giant, grinned while conjuring up huge fireballs in his hands. "And now, you die."

"No...No...NO!" I shrieked in fear, as Flame Prince's fireballs fly up to the sky, about to come down at my face. I closed my eyes, covered my ears and waited for Death to come and take me away. Again.

But, no...

**My P.O.V**

"NOT SO FAST, FLAME PRINCE!" A male voice boomed.

"Hmm?" Flame Prince stopped in the middle of attacking Fionna _**(That was a terrible choice, dude.) **_as he got hit by a laser beam, which came from Gumball's blaster _**(Yes, he still keeps the SB-913X after what happened in the first movie. :D)**_. "WHAT THE..." He growls as he confronts the gang. Except Finn, of course.

"You..." Flame Prince groaned, standing up while staring at Prince Gumball. "You're gonna PAY!"

**"Hold it..."** The dark voice told Flame Prince. **"I shall take care of this."**

"Who's there?..." Marshall Lee asked himself. "...The Lich?"

**"Good guess, Vampire King..."** The Lich grinned, turning into his true form. **"It is I, the destruction of all Ooo and Aaa!"**

"Everybody!" PB shrieked, pulling five necklaces with protective jewels out of her pocket. "Catch!" She then throws one at Marshall, one at Marceline, one at Jake, one at Cake and one at Fionna. As for her and Gumball, they pressed the jewels on their crowns, and so did the others with their necklaces.

**"Is that all you got, fools? HAHA!"** The Lich laughed insanely, raising his hands in the air as green flames light up the whole place. "Let's see how you can win _this _time!"

And seconds later, the whole cave was, once again, filled with a large army of fully-armed skeletons. They're now, even more bloodthirsty and well-trained. The seven heroes _**(And heroines)**_ go in their fighting stances and draw their weapons.

"FOR OUR WORLDS!" Fionna's fierce battle cry boomed as the whole gang leaps into the greatest battle in Aaa.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR STUPID BUTTS!" Gumball shrieked as his saber cuts down another skeleton's head. The archers drew their bows and shot a rain of arrows at the pink prince, who somehow dodged them all **_(!)_**.

"What the...How did he do that? It was awesome!" A skeleton gasped, resulting in getting smacked on the head by one of his fellow soldiers. "Concentrate on your target, you asshole! We're not here to admire his skills!" And that's when an arguement occurs right on the battlefield. _**(I RAN OUT OF WORDS, ALRIGHT?)**_

_"An opening! Now's my chance...!" _Gumball whispered to himself as he aims his blaster at his targets. The powerful weapon instantly wipes off the two dummies with a single, but powerful beam.

"Don't be like those fools, guys. Or you'll get pwned." The Candy Prince turns to the remaining skeleton force and smiled at them. "W-What do you mean?" The pioneer stuttered, tighting his grip on the bone sword. "But if even when you don't..." Gumball continued, his saber glowing brighter and brighter. "Your life will still end here."

**FLASH! **

With the speed of light, Prince Gumball has cut through the skeletons with his weapon, without letting them see him. He chuckled as another skeleton approaches him from behind. And Gumball would've got his head smashed into pieces, if Bubblegum didn't shot his attacker down with her own blaster.

"Whoo, that was a close one." Gumball sighed, turning back to his grilfriend. "Thanks, Bonnie."

"LOOK OUT!" The Candy Princess screamed, pointing to Gumball's back as he quickly turns around and bring his yellow blade to a skeleton's skull, cutting him down unconscious.

"Thanks again..."

The two candy royals, seconds later, were once again surrounded by loads and loads of skeletons. Bubblegum and Gumball, their backs leaned on eachother's _**(Again, I RAN OUT OF WORDS****,**** OKAY?)**_, readied their weapons.

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Marceline cried as she cuts down another enemy with her red axe bass, impales one in the chest and bludgeons one in the skull. She swings her axe at another one, which makes the unlucky skeleton's head go off to the ground. Three skeletons appears behind her, only to get stunned by a kick, a punch and an axe at their faces. Catching them off guard, The Vampire Queen then jumps in the air and dives down, vampire-kicking those unlucky skeletons to death.

"Now that was easy." Marceline mumbled while a large blast hit her back, pressing her down the floor. "Alright, who the hell did that!?" She shrieked furiously, as the skeletons armed with energy guns attacked her again. Now that she's outnumbered, hurt AND exhausted, Marceline is defenseless against the large wave of enemies.

_"Damn...I haven't got enough strength to fight back...What's happening to me?" _Marceline said to herself while she felt herself struggling in pain.

"Of course, my dear." The leading skeleton said, grinning. "We filled our guns' energy with deadly toxins that even vampires can't stand. You shall be dead in five minutes."

_"Uh oh...Is he reading my mind?..."_

"GET OFF MY GIRL, YOU FREAKS!" Marshall Lee shrieked as five skeletons got their heads cut down by the furious Vampire King's red axe bass. He then stands up and uses his axe's long handle to stab another skeleton in the chest, which makes him fall unconscious onto the ground.

"Thanks, Marshy..." Marceline mumbled, lying on the floor, still suffering from the injuries AND the toxins. She was a vampire, after all, but she was _hurt._ _**(Impossible! Or is it?)**_

"Here." Marshall said shortly, throwing his girlfriend a full bottle of Cyclops' tears. "Oh." Marceline shrugged as she takes the bottle and dropped it onto her head, cleaing every wounds on her body.

"Don't you think it's over yet!" The leading skeleton groaned, getting up while reloading his gun. "My men! Attack!"

Following their leader's command, the bone force advanced towards the two vampires, who were ready for their biggest challenge ever.

* * *

"DIE, UNHOLY BEINGS!" Jake shrieked, smashing his mace hands down to his foes' heads, crashing them down to the floor. "2 down, 10 to go!"

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?" The bulldog asked himself, which results in receiving a large club to his face. "OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? THAT'S NOT COOL!" Jake yelled as his nose begins to bleed _**(OH SH!T!)**_. Ignoring this, the skeletons continue to attack the now defenseless yellow-furred dog. Jake knelt down and coughed in pain, while being hit by loads and loads of lasers. If he wasn't wounded, Jake could've pwn those bone guys for sure.

"YOU BOYS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

Cake's furious battle cry made Jake open his eyes. He watched in amaze as the white cat punches, kicks, smashes, slices, swings & smacks her way to him. Lots and lots of skeletons fell down, amazed and afraid of Cake's - Somehow significantly improved - fighting skills.

"JAKEY! Are you alright honey?" Her furious face instantly changes to a concerned one, while pulling out a bottle of Cyclops' tears. "Here."

"Oh, thanks..." Jake sat up, wiping off the blood in his nose. "I would've died without you...Nice skills, by the way. Did ya get any trainings or something?"

"Ah, it was nothing." Cake blushed madly, patting her boyfriend's chest.

"Well, what do we have here? An ignorant yellow bulldog and a hot white cat, cuddling each other." One of the skeletons chuckled at the couple. "Looks like our jobs're gonna be a lot easie-"

But before he could finish his sentence, his skull was cracked down by the jealou-I mean, furious bulldog's hammer hand. _**(Jake: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?; Me: N-Nothing! I swear to Glob I haven't said anything dirty about you and your girl!; Jake: *groans silently* You're lucky this time...; Me: Hey, what are you doing here anyway?; Jake: *raises his axe hand*; Me: OK! OK! JUST CHILL OUT BRO!)**_

"NOBODY, MESSES, WITH, MY, GIRLFRIEND!" He growled as he continues to smack his hands down the broken skull, making the other ones take a step backwards.

_"Now that's what I call a good boyfriend...Always protect his girl..." _Cake smiled.

"Oh my Glob..." One said. "...Our jobs ain't gonna be easy at all..." Another continued. "...if that dog's around..." The third skeleton finished.

"And it never will!" Jake shrieked again, punching one in the nose, then morphs his fist into a mallet and swings it around him, knocking out every skeletons near him. And now, it's Cake's turn to watch in amaze as waves and waves of skeletons fallen by the hands of her boyfriend - Jake the Dog. _**(IT'S THE POWER OF JEALOUSY!)**_

"Wow..."

"Hey Cake!" Jake shouted, still killing loads and loads of unlucky foes. "Don't just stand there, gimme a hand!" Cake then snapped back into reality and nodded, while morphing her hands into huge maces.

* * *

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARDS!" Fionna shrieked while cutting a skeleton's head down. Another one fired an arrow at her, only to get stabbed in the chest by the furious heroine.

"HOW," A skeleton got bludgeoned in the head.

"COULD," Another one got swept off his feet and got his head sliced off.

"YOU," Another one got burned by a fireball.

"DO," A large group was taken out by a rain of fire.

"THIS?" The entire skeleton army was now destroyed by the human girl, as her eyes begin to turn red. Seconds later, she knelt down while panting heavily.

"Oh Glob..." Cake gasped. "How could she..." Bubblegum began. "...do that?" Gumball finished. "I think it's the..." Marceline replied. "...power of liking someone a lot." Marshall finished.

"Nice fighting skills you got there, Fionna." Flame Prince grinned, slowly walking out of the dark. "Now, let's see if you can take on me." The gang tries desperately to prevent him from attacking Fionna, but they all failed.

Cake jumps at Flame Prince and raises her mace hands, only to receive a fireball to her face.

Jake tries to punch Flame Prince, but he blocked his fist and hurled a fireball at his chest, pressing him down to the floor.

Bubblegum shot him continuously with her blaster, but it was no use against him.

Gumball slashes him in the face, but he somehow grabbed the saber's yellow blade and threw the weapon away, then knocks out the unarmed prince.

Marceline and Marshall swings their axes at him, only to receive two fire blasts to their chests.

"You..." Fionna grumbled, tighting her grip on the crystal sword. **"...are gonna pay for what you've done!"  
**

"Make me." Flame Prince chuckled. **"You asked for it!" **Fionna shouted, leaping into battle.

* * *

As her crystal sword meets Flame Prince's hardened skin, Fionna spins her weapon around and stabs his chest. But before the sword's pointy tip can reach his abdomen, Flame Prince moves out of the way and hurled a fireball at the heroine, almost knocking her out. Ignoring her serious injuries, Fionna continues to attack Flame Prince. Each attack was blocked, but the fire prince's stamina keeps getting lower and lower.

**"I'm not done with you yet!" **The blonde heroine shouted, her voice darker than it used to be. "Alright! Stop it! You win!" Flame Prince shouted back desperately, only to get bludgeoned in the face. Being knocked out, his flames begin to weaken, and his body began to turn grayer.

But he was still laughing.

"You're good..." He said while still laughing like a maniac, making Fionna even angrier. "Maybe I can't stand a chance against you, but your _used-to-be _boyfriend can!"

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Maybe I can't stand a chance against you, but your _used-to-be _boyfriend can!"**  
**

I choked and gasped at the word "used-to-be boyfriend" as my eyes began to turn blue again. They got Finn? Is he alright? What happened to him since I left him alone in the treehouse?

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered, backing down from my fighting stance. That makes the hothead bastard laugh even more. This time, even The Lich.

**"Hahahahaha! Well then, guess we'll just have to show you the new Finn the Human!" **

**My P.O.V **

And then, following The Lich's orders, a shadowy figure walks slowly out of the darkness.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Lol, I'm really sorry guys, but I HAVE to left you with a cliffhanger. And now, since the cowboy's away, I will be the one to do Question Time!  
**_

_**Q: Dude! Why did it took you so long?  
**_

_**A: GAH, FOR THE LAST TIME, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, ALRIGHT?  
**_

_**Q: Who's the mysterious figure?  
**_

_**A: Dumbass. You already know. And if you don't know, then wait for the next chapter. Everything will be revealed.  
**_

_**Q: Are you working on any other fanfics?  
**_

_**A: Yes. An AT/ AC Crossover.  
**_

_**Q: Is today your birthday?  
**_

_**A: YES! OF COURSE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D  
**_

_**Well, uhm...That's all I need to say...So...*insert two fingers here* PEACE OFF!  
**_

_**-TEEHEE-  
**_

_**(THIS IS FF, NOT YOUTUBE!)  
**_

_**-CVL-  
**_

_**(GOOD)  
**_


	6. A Friend Returns

_**NOTE: UPDATED 6/2/2013**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Me: Is this thing on? Okay, I'ma start recordin'. Three, two, one...**_

_**Audience!? WHA-Whatcha' doin' in ma room? Whatcha' doin'? Ya better not be stalkin' me like dat motha-fuckin' cowboy! EW MARH GAWD, HIS STUPID COUNTRYSIDE ACCENT IS TAKIN' CONTROL OVER MA PRECIOUS SOUL! FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Okay, okay, just calm down, calm the hell down...AND I'm good as new.  
**_

_**Alright, back to the main subject. Why the hell are y'all here anyway!? Oh, yeah, right, you're here for the next installment of A.T The Second Movie, of course! Heheh, silly me...Well, here I am, your host CVL from the FxF Fan Club, and today we're gonna take a look at the next chapter! And the good news is, I've shut that dick-sucking bot called Autobleeper down, so he can't automatically censor me anymore! Glob, why would I watse $1000 just to order that piece of sh*beep*t? **_

_**Wait, what was that!? *gasps* HOLY DINGLEBERRIES! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! NOOO! D:  
**_

_**Autobleeper: I-I am no-not shut d-down y-yet...Pre-prepare to b-be anni-anni-annihilated, Ma-Master...I'm g-going t-to f-*beep*-k y-you o-off...  
**_

_**Me: OH REALLY!? *pulls out Sith lightsaber* GO TO HELL, YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! *swings it at the bot* I'M NOT YOUR F*CKIN' MASTER! *slashes him again* AND DON'T CENSOR YOURSELF!  
**_

_**Malfunctioned Autobleeper: *gets cut* Ouch... *explodes*  
**_

_**Me: *pant* *pant* Now that was a close one...ANYWAY, where were we? Oh yeah, so there you have the good news. And here comes the bad news:  
**_

**_WAIT A MINUTE, THERE'S NO BAD NEWS! MY TEST SEASON IS F*CKIN' OVER! :D  
_**

_**- PREVIOUSLY ON A.T THE SECOND MOVIE: After finding out that one of his experiments had broke off his laboratory and infected Finn, Gumball and Cake went out to find the rest of the gang, hoping that they will save him just in time. But unfortunately for them, Finn has already turned into his Symbiote form and is becoming more evil than he ever was. But the worst part is, Fionna fell into The Lich's trap by depending too much on her NEW boyfriend. Fortunately for that crazy bitch, her friends followed her trails and together, they fought against The Lich's skeleton army while she battles Flame Prince. But when the battle between the blonde heroine and the Fire Elemental's about to reach its end, Flame Prince - who ran out of energy, THIS TIME FOR REAL - and The Lich laughed insanely, while commanding a mysterious person to come out. And then, following The Lich's orders, a tall, human-like figure walks out of the dark. **_

_**Who is this mysterious person? **_

_**What will happen to the gang? **_

_**READ TO FIND OUT!**_

_**- NOTES: **_

**+ Bold = Sounds/ Symbiote Finn/ Dark Fionna/ Fire Beast Finn/ The Lich/ Symbiote Flame Prince/ Dark Bubblegum _(SUPRISE! :D)_**

_+ Italic = Thoughts/ The REAL Finn in his mind/ Emotional sentences _

_**+ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! But Pendelton Ward does. XD**_

_**+ If you're new to the series, be sure to read the 1st movie first. Oh, and please excuse my English if it's bad. I'm actually Asian :D  
**_

_**Alright, that's everything I need to say now, so...Enjoy your show! =D**_

_**P.S: For any of you who didn't know what AC (Chapter 4, the second A/N) stands for, it's Assassin's Creed. Never heard of it? Well, it's an epic, bloody, cool, swaggy, awesome, great and not to mention, BADASS game series. Go play it! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter V. The Finale Part 1: A Friend Returns **

As the figure walks out, he appears to be a 16-year-old boy with dark hair, a gray bear hat with black bat-like wings, darker clothes than Finn, red eyes and a black dragon sword, with a yellow crystal on the hilt. **"S'up, people." **He snickered in a wicked tone.

The whole gang stared at him in astonishment, disappointment, and fear.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else (REAL Finn's P.O.V)**

_"Ugh...Where am I now?"_ I asked myself as I sit up. When my eyes were opened, I realized I was trapped - or something like that - in a deep, black space.

_"What kind of dirty trick is this!?"_ I shouted, waiting for a reply. Then, from the sky - at least I think so - comes a voice. **"Well well well, Finn the Human..." **It said. **"Are you enjoying your stay?"**

That voice...It could be nobody else but..._"The Symbiote!"_ I exclaimed the name of that black, gooey creature we saw in PG's lab last week. **"Hehe, good guess, boy." **Symbiote laughed at me, making me even angrier. _"What's so funny about that!?"_ I screamed angrily as loud as I could, but that only made the black bastard laugh even harder. **"You have absolutely no idea what's going on, aren't ya, _hero_?"** He said to me.

_"Yeah, you got me on that part, I have no flippin' idea what's going on here, but what's wrong with being a hero!? Am I too cool or something!?"_ I shouted back. **"Calm down, my friend..." **The Symbiote chuckled slightly, **"...you'll get used to it, soon..."**

_"What the hell do you mean!?"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, this time standing up. _**(I know, right!? Finn's bein' too girly!) **_**"Aw, look at the little Joshua Junior..." **He snickered again, **"...you're gonna cry?" **

_"DAMMIT, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" _I roared, throwing a mass-sized fireball at where I think the voice came from. But it just went right through the air, and then disappeared in the darkness. _"IT'S NOT OVER YET, SYMBIOTE! SHOW YOURSELF!" _I screamed again, unable to control my anger. _"MESS WITH MY REPUTATION AND YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED FOR SURE!" _

**"Oh no, the lil' hero is going to kill me! I'm so scared! Maybe he's gonna kick my butt with his baby legs!"** That bastard laughed again. Alright, he really, REALLY pissed me off this time! _"THAT'S IT!" _I exclaimed again, throwing the Eternal Amulet on my neck. _**(The Eternal Amulet is the thingy that turned Finn into the giant fire beast in the first movie. If you haven't read the first movie yet, go read it! =D) **_Moments later, I can feel a devastating heat wrapping around my human body, a trail of scorching flames around me, and why am I feeling a little...bigger than usual?

Uh oh, that could only be one thing:

I'm transforming again!

* * *

**Back to the scene (My P.O.V)**

"Oh...my...Glob..." Princess Bubblegum whispered in fear, her eyes fixed at the human boy. What had happened to her _used-to-be_ hero?

"Finn...What happened to you...?" Marceline gasped, staring at her old friend.

"F-Finn? Is that you?..." Jake stuttered, taking a few steps backwards while gazing at his _used-to-be _brother. "I...I thought you were good..."

"No...This isn't happening to me..." Fionna's eyes widened at the new look of her _used-to-be_ boyfriend. Was she the one responsible for all of this madness?

**"Ha ha ha, it seems like you are all pretty suprised..." **The Lich grinned evilly, green flames surrounding his skeletal body. **"Finn, or should I say, my loyal servant, take their heads for me!" **

**"As you wish, my lord..." **Symbiote Finn chuckled in his darkest tone, while slowly unsheathing his sword and leaps into battle.

* * *

Marceline Abadeer, the Queen of Vampires was the infected boy's first target. "Finn! Snap the hell outta it! Don't make me-" Her words were immediately cut off by a sword to her face, a kick to her stomach and finally...**CRACK! **Finn's hard punch had knocked Marceline out, and now his next target is Marshall Lee.

"Finn...You god damn bastard..." Marshall clenched his teeth, drawing his axe bass. "Friends or not, you're still gonna PAY!"

**"Heh, make me then." **Symbiote Finn's sarcastic smirk made the furious Vampire King even more furious. Holding the axe's handle tightly, Marshall Lee charged at the infected human and smashed him mercilessly with the red weapon. But to his suprise Finn was quicker, he blocked the axe's sharp blade with his left hand, and then, with his sword, impaled Marshall painfully in the chest. **"How does THAT feel, huh!?" **He laughed, impaling the Vampire King even deeper.

"ARGH! YOU...ASSHOLE!" Marshall growled, backing down from the human, making him laugh again. **"Ha! You're just so pathetic, that I wouldn't even need my sword to finish you off!" **Symbiote Finn smirked, grasping the vampire by his collar while dropping his sword on the ground. **"But since you've tried your best, I think I'm just gonna leave you another chance to live." **

And with that, Symbiote Finn threw the seriously injured Vampire King roughly on the floor, making him groan in pain. "Damn you..." Marshall grumbled, only to get stomped on his chest again. **"Idiot." **

"Gah...Marshall..." Marceline mumbled, trying her best to open her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend. "Hang in there..."

**"Well well well, Bubblegum..." **Symbiote Finn grinned, turning to face his former crush. **"It looks like you are the next victim of my blade." **

_"Oh, damn it...I can't hurt him!"_ Bubblegum said to herself, but still preparing her blaster.

_"What do I do? What do I do? What am I supposed to do!?"_ She tried her best to think of a plan, but it was already too late, Finn's already running towards her, his sword covered in black flames.

**"Die!" **Symbiote Finn shouted, smashing his sword at Bubblegum's head. She tries to dodge the blow as quick as possible, but Finn's blade already swept through her pink and sweet skin, leaving a small cut on her neck.

"Gah! Finn, snap out of it! Don't make me hurt you!" The Candy Princess cried, blocking Finn's devastating blows with her blaster, not wanting to hurt him by herself. But it was no use, the human boy was already infected by the so-called Symbiote.

**"Heh, you think I'm dumb enough to fall for your ignorant words, Princess?" **Symbiote Finn grinned, smashing his sword on the princess' head, which knocks her out and almost cracked her tiara. Falling down to the ground, Bubblegum grumbled something under her throat, then stands up and charges her weapon.

"You leave me no choice left, Finn..." She whispered, aiming the fully charged blaster at Finn's head. "I guess...I'll just have to do this..."

"Princess, no!" Jake shrieked, running at the princess. "What are you doing!?"

**"Hmph..." **Symbiote Finn sighed, hurling a mass-sized fireball at the two figures, instantly knocking both of them out. "Gah!" Bubblegum cried as her head hit the wall, making her tiara fall down to the ground. Holding her head, the Candy Princess can feel anger boiling inside her body.

_"No...no...C'mon Bonnibell, calm down...Just calm down, don't let yoursel-..." _She whispered to herself, trying her best to force her inner darker self down, but it was no use. Bubblegum's dark side had already took over her entire body, making her eyes glow redder and redder every second.

"...Princess? You...okay?" Jake asked, but there were no reply, except for the princess' groan:

**"..."  
**

"Uh...Princess?" Cake asked sheepishly, taking a quick peek at the pink princess. **"..." **was all Dark Bubblegum said.

"I think something's wrong with Bonnie." Marceline mumbled to her friends, her eyes fixed at the princess. **"Well well well, what do we have here?" **Symbiote Finn snickered at Dark Bubblegum, whose weapon was glowing a dark color.

**"THAT'S IT!" **Dark Bubblegum suddenly exclaimed, releasing a full energy beam at the infected human. "PRINCESS! NO! ARE YOU NUTS!?" Jake yelled, fearing that his brother might be killed. **"Oh, please." **Symbiote Finn chuckled, blocking the giant laser beam using _only _his sword's blade. The reflected blast hit one of the walls, making it go **BOOM!  
**

**"That was easy as hell." **The infected human laughed again as he - with the speed of light - hurls a dark fireball at the pink princess, making her eyes turn normal again, but also completely knocked her out. "Aaah!" Princess Bubblegum screamed painfully, while her vision begins to fade out.

"Bonnie! Hang in there!" Gumball shrieked, running at the princess, trying to wake her up. **"Go to hell!" **Symbiote Finn exclaimed, hurling another fireball at the Candy Prince.

**CLANG!** The burning projectile was blocked by an energy shield. "Whew! That was a close one." Gumball snapped, turning the blue shield off. "Now, time to knock this furious beast down..." He whispered to himself, slowly drawing his energy blade. The turned on SB-913X glows a bright yellow color, as its royal owner dashes into battle.

* * *

**30 seconds later...**

"Argh!" Gumball exclaimed painfully, his head hitting the hard ground while his saber laid broken on his side. "Damn it..."

**"Time to finish you off, _Prince_!" **Symbiote Finn snickered, slowly approaching the knocked out prince with the black dragon sword in his hand. "Gumball! NO!" Bubblegum cried, running at Gumball at the top of her speed. But before she can reach the Candy Prince, Cake's stretched white arm grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to safety.

"You can't go in there, Princess!" She exclaimed, squeezing the princess' wrist tightly, not wanting to let her go. "But...Gumball..." Tears began to fall down from Princess Bubblegum's small eyes. She. and the rest of the gang couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Symbiote Finn crushed Gumball's sugar body with his foot. **"Two down. Five to go." **He chuckled, kicking the rest of the prince and his crown out of his way.

"Dang it!" Fionna grumbled, drawing her favorite pink crystal sword. "Cake, what the hell can we do now?"

* * *

"Gargh!" Cake exclaimed as she covers the rest of the gang with her large ear shield, blocking Finn's fire blast. "You need any help there?" Jake asked. "Don't worry honey, I'm fine! Just get Fi to somewhere safe!" The bulldog's girlfriend exclaimed, as he and Fionna ran off.

"Just...a...little...more..." She grumbled painfully, while her white fur begins to turn black due to the devastating heat. "Gah...It's so hot...!" Cake exclaimed, returning to her normal shape while lying down to the floor, **"It's about time you get to the other side, _Kitty_!" **Symbiote Finn snickered, hurling a giant fireball with the shape of a skull at the knocked out cat.

"CAKE! WATCH OUT!" Jake yelled as he ran as fast as he could to reach Cake in time, and then jumps in front of her just in time to block the projectile with his own body. "Gah! It's hot!" The yellow dog exclaimed, while morphing his hands into giant shields to defend himself against the massive ball of fire. But it was no use.

_"At least...She's still gonna be alive...I can still die in peace..."_

**BOOM!**

"JAKE! NOOOO!" Cake exclaimed, trying desperately to get up, but her serious injuries kept her on the floor. So there she was, watching in horror as her boyfriend got killed by his own brother, right in front of her eyes. Seconds later, Jake's lifeless body fell down to the ground. There was little hope for the yellow dog to survive such devastating firepower.

**Fionna's P.O.V **

Okay, to be honest, I wasn't paying attention to Jake and Cake at all. My light blue eyes were fixed at Finn's all the time. *blush* Even when he's infected, I just can't prevent myself from staring at his eyes. Ugh, they were just so...Wait a second, did they just turned blue a second ago? I swear! I swear I just saw Finn's eyes flashed blue!

Ugh, nevermind...

"JAKE! NOOOO!" My sister's scream made me snap out of my daydream. I quickly moved my eyes away from Finn and looked at Jake. He seems...dead-No! Why the heck did I say that!?

"Jake! Wake up! Please!" Cake exclaimed while shaking Jake desperately. I ran at them as fast as I could. First Gumball, and now Jake...Man, this group is being ripped apart one by one! And how did all of this happened?

Well...It was all _my_ fault. _I _was the one who followed Flame Prince into this creepy place. _I _was the one who lead all of my friends to their doom. _I _was the one who's responsible for this mess. All my fault. Mine.

Man, I just wish I had the courage to say sorry to all my friends...

**My P.O.V **

"Fionna?" Cake's sudden voice made the human girl jump. "W-What is it?" She asked again.

"Who? Me? Oh, I'm fine." Fionna quickly reacted. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Yeah, it looked pretty...sad. You sure you're okay, Sis?"

"..." Fionna's cheeks turned slightly red.

**"Take THIS!" **Symbiote Finn's sudden screech startled the two girls as he hurls a fireball at Cake's face, which results in the white cat lying unconscious down the floor. "CAKE!" Fionna screamed, running to her sister while Cake coughed up blood. "NO!"

"Fi..." Cake whispered, her vision becoming more and more blurry every second. "Kick your ex's ass...For me..."

"No...Please...NO!" Fionna exclaimed desperately, her eyes filled with tears. "Bye..." Cake's final words echoed in her ears, as her life slowly faded away.

**"Oh well, looks like it's just you and me, _Fi_."** Symbiote Finn snickered, while Fionna's new ex-boyfriend and his master were still enjoying the show.

"Finn...You leave me no choice." Fionna mumbled while standing up, drawing the red crystal sword. "Prepare t**o** **die!" **And with that the blonde heroine dashed at the infected hero, while continuously slashes him in the face. But Finn was still faster, he blocked every single slashes and then counter-attacks Fionna in the chest with a knee strike, pushing her back. **"Gladly." **He smirked.

**"I'm not done with you yet!" **The human girl's eyes began to turn redder as she attacks once again. **"And so am I." **Symbiote Finn chuckled, swinging his black sword around and then, thrusts it straight at Fionna's face. But thanks to her amazing reflexes, Fionna was able to dodge the blow. She kicks Finn in his chest, then uses her elbow to knock him down. **"How does THAT feel!?" **Fionna shouted.

**"Heh, congratulations Fionna...You finally managed to hit me..."** Symbiote Finn laughed slightly, while slowly standing up. **"Now it's _my _turn!"**

As Finn closes his mouth, the ground suddenly cracks and then a giant fire-tornado-thingy appears, about to crush Fionna and everyone left. _"Uh oh...That thing's gonna get me fried..."_

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

**"Take, THIS!"** The fire beast exclaimed as he throws a scorching punch at his dark, gooey opponent. **"Gah! That...really hurts..." **The Symbiote mumbled, but loud enough for Finn to hear. **"I'm totally screwed...Now, it's time to change that fact!" **

As the black creature finishes, he quickly stretches his limbs out to squeeze the giant Fire Elemental, preventing him from moving. **"Gah! Let...me...go! You...stupid...black thing...!" **Finn exclaimed, struggling to get out of The Symbiote's grasp _**(I JUST RAN OUT OF WORDS AGAIN, OKAY!?)**_

* * *

**Back to the scene...  
**

"Ugh..." Fionna grumbled as Symbiote Finn approaches her, while tighting his grip on the burning sword. **"Any last words, _Fi?"_** He asked while drawing a smirk. _"Guess it's time..." _Fionna took a deep breath, and then began.

_"Finn...I know you can't hear me, but I have something to say. I'm sorry. For hurting your feelings. For everything I've ever done to you. I'm really, really sorry."_

Symbiote Finn was slowly approaching Fionna, his sword's sharp blade cracking the floor.

_"Please, just forgive me." _He's getting closer.

_"I know you're in there somewhere, Finn...Before passing away, I just wanna say something..." _And closer.

_"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time..." _And now, he's ready to rip her head off.

_"...I love you, Finn...I really love you..." _

**CHOP!**

* * *

Fionna's final words echoed in Finn's head, suddenly making his burning body lights up.

**"Wait...Is this...it...?" **He mumbled in awe, **"The power of...lo-lo-love...?"**

Seconds later, the Fire Elemental was able to break free from The Symbiote's grasp by an unknown, but amazing source of power _**(NOPE, IT'S NOT UNKNOWN AT ALL! WE ALL KNOW IT'S THE POWER OF LIKING SOMEONE A LOT, RIGHT!? :D)**_. **"What the-How did you-IMPOSSIBLE!" **The black creature exclaimed as he receives a burning punch to the face. **"Not so tough now, aren't ya..?" **Finn chuckled, about to finish his enemy off.

* * *

**"Argh!" **Symbiote Finn exclaimed, holding his head while standing up. **"What's...happening...to...me...?" **

_"Give me my body back, Symbiote! It's mine!" _Finn's blurry image popped out of his own body. _"Or you're gonna face the consequences!" _

**"You brat...Someday...You and your worthless gang...is gonna PAY for this...!" **The Symbiote mumbled, as his body began to turn darker like it supposed to be. _"I SAID..." _Finn began, struggling to free his mind.

_"GET..." _He exclaimed again as memories of his 14-year-old self rushed back to him, making the human boy even more powerful than ever.

_"OFF..." _The black creature was being pushed away from the human boy's body.

"...ME!"

A blinding light covered the entire lair, as Finn's soul returned to its rightful owner, while kicking The Symbiote out at the same time.

* * *

"Ugh..." The real Finn opened his eyes as he sits up, trying to recall what happened. "Where am I?"

"Finn! You're back!" A familiar female voice made him jump. "...Peebles? Marcy? Is that you?" He turned his head around just to see his two best friends running towards him. Princess Bubblegum pulled out a bottle of Cyclops' tears in her pocket while Marceline jumped right in and squeezed her friend. "Here, it'll help you get better."

"Guys...What the hell just happened while I was possessed by that..._thing_?" Finn asked curiously while his wounds were treated by the magical tears. "Well..." Marceline began. "...You...took out almost everyone..." Bubblegum sobbed.

"Ow, my head..." Someone's voice - Which was really familiar to the pink princess - made her jump. "G-Gumball...?" She stuttered while slowly turning her head back to the Candy Prince. "Yeah...I guess I'm sti-" Gumball was interupted by a sudden embrace from his girlfriend, who was sobbing really hard in his chest. "You butt...You made me worry..." Bubblegum mumbled while burying her tiara-less head into Gumball's chest. "Hey...A princess like you shouldn't be crying like that...C'mon!" Gumball drew a smirk on his face, trying to stand up. Finn chuckled at the royal couple, then his face got serious again as he heard a few coughs behind him.

"Cake! Wake up!" Finn quickly turns back to the white cat while she's struggling to open her burnt eyes. "Ugh...Finn, honey...Is that you?" She whispered. "Yeah, it's me..." Finn chuckled, kneeling down at Cake to help her up. But then his smile instantly faded away when he saw his brother's body.

"JAKE!" Finn and Cake ran to his sibling and shook him, but Jake _might _already passed away. "No...This can't be..." Finn mumbled, a single tear dropped down his cheek. Just when they thought it was over, Jake coughed a few and then slowly opens his eyes. "Thank Glob..." Finn sighed in relief.

"...Finn...? Cake...?" He asked while being in a coma. "JAKE!" Cake exclaimed tearfully, burying her face into Jake's chest. "H-Hey, don't cry! I'm fine!" Jake blushes while trying to break free, but ends up returning the hug. But they quickly let go of each other as they heard Finn's desperate scream.

"FIONNA!" Finn shouted while shaking her desperately, but it was no use. "FIONNA! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He shouted tearfully, but it was useless.

"Fionna..." Cake sobbed as she almost fainted, if it wasn't for Jake. "Oh Glob...Oh Glob no..." Finn whispered, grapsing Fionna's cold hands while beginning to cry.

_"Why didn't I get a happy ending?"_

His tears slowly slide down his cheeks, and then, fell to Fionna's.

_**(And now, to the magical, fairytale-like part.)**_

"Ugh...Finn...?" Fionna's eyes slowly opened, as Finn and his friends gasped in awe. "Fionna..? You're...alive?" Finn stuttered, still not believing what he sees. "I...think so..."

Seconds later, the blonde heroine found herself to be in the blonde hero's arms.

"I thought you were gone forever..." Finn sobbed. "Finn...I know I've made a mistake...Please, forgive me..." Instead of replying, Fionna once again asked. "Heh, why would I not?" Finn chuckled while letting go of his girlfriend. "Oh shush, big guy." Fionna smiled warmly as she leans in closer, and then plants a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips, making him blush like crazy.

"Haha, that's the Finn we know!" Jake laughed while hitting his brother on the shoulder. "Congratz man, I think you just scored yourself a date!"

"Shut up!" Finn laughed slightly as the whole gang stood up. They were too busy on each other to notice the gooey creature fusing with Fionna's ex-boyfriend.

**"Ah...Such a beautiful reunion..." **The infected Fire Elemental laughed. **"Does anyone mind if I, completely_ ruin_ it...?" **

"Flame Prince!" Finn exclaimed, drawing his red sword while his eyes were fixed at the now infected prince. "I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life..."

**"I'd love to see you fall by my hands, _hero_..." **Symbiote Flame Prince chuckled, dark flames surrounding his body.

"We gotta go help Finn!" Fionna said while walking up. But as she took the first step, Jake stopped the blonde girl with his stretched arm. "No, Fionna." He said calmly.

"This is _their _fight."

* * *

_**Me: WHEW! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL SOME SERIOUS DRAMA BOMB! And guys, I'm REALLY, REALLY MOTHA-FIRETRUCKIN' SORRY FOR THIS GOD DAMN CLIFFHANGER! BUT AT LEAST YOU STILL GOT A NEW CHAPTER, RIGHT!? :D  
**_

_**Alright, now it's Question Time!  
**_

_**Q: How was Fionna resurrected?  
**_

_**A: Well, ya gotta find 'n read more of those fairytales, kiddo. It was Finn's tears filled with love that cured Fionna and brought her back to life! Heheh, pretty magical, right? :D  
**_

_**Q: Is anybody else gonna be in this?  
**_

_**A: HELL YEAH! The Ice Royals will be coming back as helpful allies to aid Finn in battle! Oh, and wait for the next chapter, 'cause you'll get shocked by a really big suprise! :D  
**_

_**Alright, that's all for today, guys. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. CVL out. POOF!  
**_


	7. Showdown: Hybrid Hero VS Royal Villian

_**A/N:**_

**_Me: How's it goin', bros? Ma' name is C-V-L, and today we are gonna look at EVEN MOAR awesomeness! :D  
_**

**_Major characters: Finn, Fionna, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, Jake, Cake & Symbiote Flame Prince.  
_**

**_Minor characters: The Lich, Ice King, Ice Queen, Flame King (oh shit...), Candy People (including Cinamon Bun, Peppermint Butler, Mr. Cupcake, Chet and even the Earl of Lemongrab!) & two more characters, whose names will be kept as a secret for now...  
_**

**_NOTES: _**

**_- There are some references to TV shows, movies AND Youtubers in this chapter, EVEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! Let's see if you can find them all! =)  
_**

**- Bold = Symbiote Flame Prince/ The Lich/ Pyro Finn/ Flame King/ "Hidden" character 1  
**

_- Italic = Thoughts/ Finn's mind/ Strong emotions_**  
**

_**- Bold Italic = "Hidden" character 2/ Random stuff =D**  
_

**_ENJOY YO SHOW, FELLAS! =D_**

* * *

**Chapter VI. Showdown: Hybrid Hero VS. Royal Villian  
**

"EAT THIS, YA TWO-FACE HOTHEAD!" Finn's mighty battle cry boomed as his fist was thrown into Symbiote Flame Prince's face. It was followed by a spin kick, a strong but quick uppercut and a swift slash. "How does THAT feel now!?" Finn exclaimed in victory, spinning his sword around.

**"Fool...You will never defeat me!" **The burning villian snickered as he shoots a massive fire stream at the human boy, who used the legendary blade to absorb the devastating heat. "Heh, all of your fireballs are no match for my blade!" Finn chuckled while slowly advancing forward, using his sword to block the incoming wave of fireballs. **"I don't think so, _freak_!" **Flame Prince exclaimed angrily in reply as he throws a burning punch at Finn, who easily dodged it and used his sword to send the Fire Elemental flying towards the wall. Flame Prince's head hit the wall so hard that some rocks from the ceiling dropped down , preventing him from getting out.

_"Maybe he's right...My fireballs are no match for that blonde guy..." _Flame Prince said in his mind, then kicks the debris for an exit and flies up. **"So you're saying you _cannot _beat me without your lil' weapon, eh?" **He grinned.

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDER-ESTIMATE ME, FLAME PRINCE!" Finn shouted angrily, slamming the Dragon Head into the ground. "WITH OR WITHOUT MY SWORD, I CAN STILL KICK YOUR FIRE ELEMENTAL ASS!"

**"Heh. Show me." **Flame Prince chuckled, preparing fireballs in his hands as Finn leaps into battle without the Dragon Head, falling _right_ into his trap. "FINN, NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Princess Bubblegum cried, but the unarmed fight between the overpowered human boy & the infected Fire Elemental has already began.

* * *

Using his left foot, Finn delivers a powerful kick right to Flame Prince's head, knocking him back a bit. He then performs an uppercut on his enemy, sending him up to the ceiling. Unfortunately, his infected nemesis has floated up before he falls to the ground. After softly landing on the rocky surface, Symbiote Flame Prince throws a large fireball at Finn, who skillfully back-flipped to dodge it.

**"Pretty good, _Finn._" **The infected royal drew a smirk as he prepares for another fist fight. "Heh. Thanks." Finn chuckled slightly, charging at his nemesis while prepaing his fists.

**WHOOSH! **A quick but strong jab from the blonde boy was the opening. It was dodged by the infected villian, who quickly grabbed his opponent's arm and delivered a punch to his face. Quickly recovering from Symbiote Flame Prince's punch, Finn delivered a horizontal karate chop at the bad guy, but he easily dodged it again and Finn gets a kick in his stomach in return. "Damn...This isn't good..." The blonde hero cursed silently under his throat, then instantly stands up and performs a spin kick at Flame Prince, who catched his foot in time and - somehow - managed to spin it around, which results in Finn lying on the surface again. Somersaulting back to his standing position, it took Finn a couple of seconds to fully recover and continue fighting.

Once again, Finn's fist was thrown into Symbiote Flame Prince's face, but this time - once again - luck wasn't on his side; the Fire Elemental was able to catch the boy's hand, right when it's about to hit his face. Finn quickly delivers a knee to his opponent's stomach as hard as possible, as Flame Prince kneel down in pain. _**(Or is he?)**_

But no, this was also a trap!

"Agh!" Finn groaned painfully as his enemy gives him a straight, hard kick in the stomach - once again, sending him flying towards the wall. **"TIME TO DIE, FOOLISH HERO!" **Flame Prince exclaimed, hurling a massive fireball at the now-knocked out blonde hero.

"FINN! NO!" Fionna cried desperately. There was - well, nothing - she can do right now. "It's...It's all my fault..."

* * *

_"Ugh...Where am I?" Finn slowly opens his ocean blue eyes. He sits up and realized that he wasn't lying in The Lich's cave anymore, but a deep, black space. "Oh, great...Not again!" He groaned.  
_

_**"Finn the human..." **An old, unfamiliar voice whispered in the human boy's ears, almost making him jump. "Wha-Who's there!?" He shouted, scanning his surroundings for an answer. "Show yourself!"  
_

_Seconds later, a thousand fireballs come down from the sky, but none of them hit Finn. They then focused into one, giant flaming ball and forms into a lizard-like shape with small legs, a gigantic body, a sharp tail and a horned head. All engulfed in flames and light. The creature's blinding light was so bright that Finn had to shield his eyes.  
_

_When the human boy finally opens his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
_

_**"Let me introduce myself, boy: I am Draconyce, Great Lord of all the Fire Dragons. I've been trapped inside that ring, but your burning love for the girl of your dreams have freed me from my eternal prison." **The burning creature's voice echoed around the whole place. Finn stood firmly, his hat removed, letting his beautiful blonde hair float in the wind.  
_

_"But...Why did you have to take me here?" He finally asked after minutes of silence. "Do you have something to tell me?"  
_

_**"You seem to have trouble fighting this so-called Flame Prince. May I help?" **Draconyce asked. "Yeah, sure, just don't mess it up like that damn Symbiote!" Finn forced a smile, getting into his stance. **"Very well..." **The mighty King Dragon's body began to wrap around Finn's body, setting him on fire.  
_

_"Okay Finn...Just calm down...Nothing's gonna happen to you...Trust this guy...Just calm down, and do nothing but relax..." Finn whispered to himself, sweating madly as Draconyce's body begin to fuse with his.  
_

_**"Now, Finn, I only have one, last question, before you wake up..." **He said. **"Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?"**  
_

* * *

Right at the moment when the projectile's scorching surface is about to make contact with the human boy's fleshy skin, his blue eyes flashed open as Finn's right hand punches the fireball away, sending it towards the ceiling and left a giant hole.

**"What the-IMPOSSIBLE!" **The infected hothead exclaimed angrily, instantly shooting another wave of fireballs at Finn. As he slowly stands up, Finn's body was engulfed with scorching, powerful flames. Our hero then raises his hand at the fireballs, completely absorbing their heat one by one while his friends watched in awe.

He was once again, not the normal Finn anymore.

**"Like I said before, Flame Prince..." **Finn chuckled slightly - in two voices, his own voice and Draconyce's, simultaneously - as the fire ring on his finger flash a bright red color. **"...Don't you dare underestimate my power!" **

"Holy Glob..." Marshall Lee gasped in awe, dropping his favorite instrument-weapon. "It's...It's...It's the ring!"

"What did you just say?" Fionna turned to him. "It's that goddamn fire ring!" The Vampire King shouted again while Finn - In pyro mode - & Symbiote Flame Prince were gliding around the whole place, madly shooting fireballs and flame blasts at each other. "It's giving him enough power to destroy BOTH Ooo and Aaa!"

"Dammit...Why is it always Finn!?" Jake growled silently and angrily while looking down, not wanting to watch his brother turning into someone else - ONCE again. "I'm gonna go help him!" Fionna exclaimed while running off, but Cake's super-stretched arm wrapped around hers and pulled her back.

"Baby, are you out of your mind? She shouted. "You're not going anywhere! It's nuts out there!"

"But...But...Finn's-"

"NO BUTS! NO MEANS NO!"

Fionna sighed. "Well, I guess all we can do now is watch and hope..." Bubblegum whispered sadly, her eyes fixed at Finn who's now almost down.

* * *

**"Go to hell!"** Pyro Finn exclaimed furiously as a fire stream comes out of his hand and makes contact with Symbiote Flame Prince's dark fire shield, burning it into ashes as a result. The hybrid then delivers a kick to his enemy's head, then another one in his stomach.

**"Gah!"** Flame Prince grunts, his flames growing weaker. **"You brat!"**

**"Heh."** Finn slightly chuckled, delivering another kick to Flame Prince's face. Back-flipping back to the ground, the infected prince charges at Finn and tried to fire his fist into the human hybrid's chest, which results in _himself _lying on the surface, groaning in pain as a result of Finn's punch._  
_

**"Is that all you've got, noob!?" **Pyro Finn exclaimed, his body scorching with anger. **"C'mon! Stop trying to defeat me and defeat me!" **

**"You asked for it, kid..." **Symbiote Flame Prince snickered as he slowly stands up, his eyes glowing a dark green color while his flames were burning even stronger than they used to be. **"I'LL SHOW YOU MY ULTIMATE POWER!"**

**"What the h-" **Before Finn could finish, his enemy has morphed into a giant Dark Elemental with dark flames engulfing his entire body.

**"Now...YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SYMBIOTE!" **The out-of-his-mind prince lets out a piercing roar to the sky - breaking the entire ceiling as a result - as he summons a giant wave of elite skeleton warriors, ready to take Finn's head for their master. Finn and his gang barely escaped the falling rocks from the broken ceiling.

Seeing that he's surrounded by waves and waves of skeletons, the human hybrid reaches for the Dragon Head and then swings it around, cutting off a skeleton's head as a result. Sharpening the legendary sword's blade, Finn chuckled.

**"Don't just stand there, COME AT ME!" **He taunted while swinging the sword again, preparing for another big fight. The rest of the skeleton army were just waiting for that moment; they dashed right into the human hybrid, swinging swords, clubs, sticks, axes, polearms, even bones - everything they've got - at him.

"Oh no...Things are about to get worse!" Fionna shouted while running towards the skeleton army. "C'mon guys, let's hold back the skeletons for Finn!"

"Yeah, finally some action! C'mon Cake!" Jake exclaimed excitedly, grasping Cake's hand while running after the human girl.

"Whadaya think, Marsh? Should we join in or what?" Marceline chuckled, drawing her red family axe. "Yeah, my eyes are like, burnin' out after all that watching!" Marshall Lee grinned, swinging his own axe bass in the air as the two vampires take off.

"...Bonnie?" Gumball turned to his girlfriend, activating the now-fixed SB-913X. "Yeah?" The Candy Royal glances at him while drawing her favorite weapons - a pair of metal tonfas filled with purple energy. "May I?" The other Candy Royal offers her a hand.

"It'd be my pleasure..." Bonnibell slightly blushed while taking her prince's hand, as the two Candy Royals followed their friends for a big battle against the skeletons.

* * *

"Uh...FI?" Cake screamed for her sister's name, while using her giant fists to keep the skeletons away from her fleshy body. "YEAH?" Fionna shouted back, stabbing the crystal blade into another skeleton's chest. "I THINK THESE WALKING BONES ARE GAINING ON US!" Cake exclaimed in reply.

"WHAT? LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Fionna screamed, this time turning back without realizing that a skeleton is about to hit her head with a giant club.

**"Fionna...WATCH OUT!" **Before the blonde girl could react, Pyro Finn - with an incredible speed - rushed to her side and tackled her to the ground, luckily dodging the giant weapon as a result.

"Whoa! That was...a close one..." Fionna said while trying to get up. "Thanks, Finn."

**"Heh." **Her boyfriend slightly flushed as he gets off her body, reaches for his fire sword and slashes the attacker into two pieces, with the speed of light.

"Dude, that was awesome!" The blonde heroine gasped in awe. "How did you do it?"

**"...No time to talk, baby." **Finn tried his best not to laugh at her childish voice. **"We have to**** kick some serious ass!"**

"Alright..." Fionna reaches for her crystal sword. "Less talkin', more slayin'!"

* * *

**15 seconds later...  
**

"Gah!" Fionna groans, trying her best to get up from the ground. "Maybe Cake was right...They _are _gaining on us!"

"I wish some supernatural stuff would happen right now..." Marceline growls silently while being beaten up - like, really hard - by skeletons.

"Glob...I'm so tired...After all that action..." Jake kneels down in exhaustion, his large eyes scanning his surroundings for the blonde boy. "Finn! Bro, where are you!?"

**"Argh...OVER HERE DUDE!" **Finn yelled as loud as he can, blasting off a wave of skeletons that was standing in his way. **"You guys rest, I'll handle this!" **

"Be careful, Finn..." Fionna whispered. "We don't wanna lose you again..."

**"Don't worry 'bout it Fi, those pesky walking bones won't stand a chance against me." **Finn replied silently, his ocean blue eyes still fixed at the skeleton army.

"Yo guys, there's only one left!" The leading skeleton said to the rest. "LET'S GET HIM!"

**"I don't think so, freaks..." **The human hybrid mumbles, fireballs begin to grow on his hands. As the rest of the skeleton army throw everything they have left on him, Pyro Finn closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and raises his hand towards the large wave of walking bones.

_"Draconyce...Help me!"_

And when he opens his eyes again, everything before him has been turned into ashes.

_Everything._

"Holy stuff...They didn't even leave a single scratch on him!" Bubblegum whispered in awe, her eyes still fixed at the young hero. _**(Fionna: THAT'S MY LINE YOU GODDAMN MOTHERF-)**_

"Whoa..." Even Finn himself couldn't believe how powerful he was. "This is so flippin' awesome..."

_**"Indeed, young hero...Indeed..." **_The mighty Dragon's voice - once again - echoed in his ears.

**"You may have defeated my minions..." **Flame Prince's angry hiss snapped the hero back to reality. **"...But you are no match for the almighty Flame Prince!"**

**"Flame Prince...!"** Another dark voice hissed. **"Stop what you're doing, right now! I am the one who will defeat Finn the human, not you! It is an order!"**

**"Heh, now that I'm a fearsome monster who can crush anything in his way, ya think I'm gonna listen to all that crap?" **The mad prince chuckled, gazing at his "master" who's now even smaller than him! **"There will be only ONE ruler of this world, and that's ME!"**

**"I SAID STOP, YOU FOOL!"**

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, LOSER! TIME TO COME TO DADDY!" **A giant dark fireball came out of the crazy monster's hands.

**"WAIT, WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

As they open their eyes a few seconds later, Finn and his gang couldn't believe it.

Their greatest enemy was betrayed.

Burned into ashes. By his own henchman.

* * *

"What the hell IS that thing!?" Marceline gasped, staring at the giant creature who's now even bigger. "It's even bigger than the Lich guy!"

**"DIE!" **Symbiote Flame Prince growled angrily as he begins to attack the adventure gang. Marshall and Marceline were trapped underneath the crazy monster's tail, Bonnibell and Gumball were almost crushed by his feet, Jake & Cake enlarged themselves and tried to stop him, but end up being pressed against the wall. Finn & Fionna luckily escaped from Flame Prince's sight and ran behind a large rock to hide themselves.

"This is really really bad news, Finn...!" Fionna mumbles. "What on Aaa can we do now?"

**"Damn, he's too powerful..." **Finn grumbles. **"Jake and Cake are exhausted, Marshall and Marcy are outnumbered and so are PB and PG..."**

**"There IS a way, Finn!"** A familiar voice boomed followed by the explosion of the cave's entrance.

Finn quickly turned around.

His eyes met hers.

Once again.

He couldn't believe it.

Even when he saw it with his real eyes.

There she was.

_**(Alright Bunny Bears fans (That includes YOU nikki!), don't scream and yell at me yet...)**_

* * *

**"F-F-Flame Princess?" **Finn stammered, his eyes still opened wide at the young girl with fiery red hair.

**"Yup, it's me. No tricks. How've you two been doin' lately?" **Flame Princess giggled, taking a few steps closer to the human boy and his current girlfriend. "We're here too!" Ice King jumps out along with his fiance, still goofy as usual.

**"Fionna?" **The young princess waved at the human girl, who showed a bit of jealousy on her face. "Yeah...?" Fionna replied coldly, trying to look away from her boyfriend's ex.

**"Here. Take this." **Flame Princess - still kept the smile on her face - reached for the blondie's hand, then put a necklace with a yellow crystal on it. **"You're gonna need it for the big fight."**

**"Pyrus, you fool!"** Her father shouted at Flame Prince, completely ignoring the conversation between the two girls. **"What have I told you about The Symbiote!? The power within it is too strong for you to control!"**

**"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANY OF THAT CRAP ANYMORE, FATHER!" **His idiotic son replied angrily, letting out a mighty roar. **"YOU AND KATHY CANNOT STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME NOW!"**

**"W-Wha?"** A confused Finn asked. **"What's going on? Why are they-"**

"Ya don't need to say that out loud, weenie." Marceline flew over and put her hand on his mouth. "Those are their real names. Everyone have names, even princesses like Bonnie and the lil' Miss Hothead here." (Flame Princess turned to Marceline and gave her a quick "I'm watching you" look)

**"What the stuff!?" **The young hero shouted, turning back to his ex-girlfriend. **"We've been dating for freaking TWO YEARS and you didn't even tell me your own name!?" **He shouted again, but instead of replying Flame Princess - Or should I say - Katherine just stood there and giggled with her right hand on her mouth.

**"No time to talk, humans!" **Flame King exclaimed, pointing his finger at the two heroes. **"You two need to take my foolish son down!"**

"...Us?" Fionna asked again. **"Yeah, my Dad here says only you two are able to stop my dumbass brother from causing destruction throughout all Ooo & Aaa." **Fl - I mean, Princess Katherine - interupted.

"We'll help, too!" ANOTHER familiar voice boomed, followed by ANOTHER explosion of one of the walls.

**"What the-Guys!" **Finn exclaimed, his eyes fixed at the Candy Citizens, with Cinnamon Bun - sitting on a weird robot-thingy with two legs and loads of guns - as the leader.

"Hey Princess, I brought you your stuff!" The fat guy shouted. "Can you get me another Perfect Sandwich? I'm hungry"

"Not now Cinnamon Bun, I'm busy!" PB replied, annoyed by the always-hungry Candy Person. "We can make you another one as soon as we get home, but this time try to taste it for REAL!" She gets inside the battle machine and gave her future husband _**(SPOILER ALERT!)**_a "Get on the other one" look.

**"Y**o**u **r**e**a**d**y **g**u**y**s?" Both Finn - with the necklace on - and Bubblegum asked. **"I**n**d**e**e**d **w**e **a**r**e." **Fionna - with the necklace on - , Gumball - reloading the machine's which he calls an APU unit -, super-sized Jake & Cake, Flame Princess & her Dad in their giant forms and Marshall & Marceline in their giant bat forms replied.

**"What the-RAHHH! THIS IS MADNESS! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" **The foolish Flame Prince growled as the mighty giants take on their foes in the last battle between Good _**(, Evil) **_and _**(Super) **_Evil.

"Madness?" Marshall shouted back. "THIS, IS, JUSTICE!"

**"And it's not impossible, Flame Prince!" **Finn exclaimed, giant fireballs floating around him.

**"It's inevitable." **

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: BOOM! We're almost at the end! Hooray! Alright, now, before continuing, I'd like you guys to meet an old friend of mine...You probably already know who I'm talkin' 'bout, right?**_

_**Cowboy: *shoots the door open* YIPPEH! I'M BACK, EVERYBODEH! CHEERS FOR THE MIGH'Y COWBOY'S RETURN! Ahh, it's pre-y good t' be back home...  
**_

_**Me: First off, this ain't yo home, sucka. Second, I've learned how to speak in a Western accent, so watch yo back, brotha. Finally...**_

_**Cowboy: Wut is it mate?**_

_**Me: *flips table*...WHAT DID I TELL YOU 'BOUT NOT BREAKING MY ROOM'S DOOR AGAIN, YOU SICK BASTARD!? THAT WAS A HUNDRED DOLLARS! DO YA WANT ME TO PUT SOME 'NUCKLES IN YO EYEBALLS!?**_

_**Cowboy: Whoa! Calm down mates! Tis' ain't ma' fault, that door's alrea-y in bad condition!**_

_**Me: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! NOW, SHUT UP SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH MA' AUTHOR'S NOTES!**_

_**Cowboy: Alrighty! Geez...**_

_**Me: *huff* *puff* I knew you'd be trouble when you come back...**_

_**Cowboy: Oy! Are ya copyin' Miss Taylor Swift!?**_

_**Me: *pulls out lightsaber* WHAT PART OF "SHUT UP" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?**_

_**Cowboy: *goes sit in the corner and thinks about his life (AGAIN)* Sheesh...**_

_**Me: *pant* *pant* Alright, now that the crazy douchebag is out of my way, let's continue.*puts table back on*  
**_

_**First off, I just wanna thank you guys SO MUCH for supporting me over all these years. I couldn't have done it without y'all. Thanks alot :)**_

_**AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T GET OVER FIVE THOUSAND VIEWS AND OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! :D**_

_**Second, let's have a shout out for all of my favorite readers:**_

_**nikki: Hey, don't yell and scream at me yet! I swear it won't end up like last time, I SWEAR TO GLOB! BTW, thanks for reviewin' my story for like, two years lately. And sorry if I piss you off by not updating sooner...**_

_**You Just Got Owned: Hi there Ms. Brit! Thanks for supporting! **_

_**purpledragonflamegirl: Oh yeah...I DID got the tear part from Tangled! And no, don't cry! I'm sure you'll feel a LOT better when you read this one!  
**_

_**jon: Yo dude! Thanks for the idea! Couldn't have done it without you man.**_

_**FROST2170: WHAZZUP BROTHA? Thanks for the extra info on David Choi! And don't worry, I'll find a way to escape the friendzone as soon as possible. Can you help me with that? Puh-lease!?**_

_**Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?...**_

_**Well, guess y'all have known my secret...I'm bein' friendzoned by this REALLY, REALLY FUCKIN' AWESOME girl...**_

_**Dazjea deja: Not much to say so...Thanks for the reviews!  
**_

_**Psychochicken: Again, not much to say...Thanks for reviewin'!**_

_**xGiaVannaSx: Where have you been girl!? I haven't seen ya in months! Well, if you're here now, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**_

_**Gurly HR: Heh. Nothing much to say. Thanks for R&R-ing!**_

_**InfiniteReader: Wow...You really ARE an infinite reader...**_

_**Aaron: Dude! Did you kill the hobo? Well, if ya did, COME OVER HERE AND SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Mordok1d: DUDE!? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MAN? The next chapter is up and I know you wanna see it!**_

_**That's all fo' today, folks. Oh, and if you guessed who were the "hidden" characters I mentioned and what were the references, YOU'RE GONNA GET A FRIGGIN' COOKIE!**_

_**CVL is out. PEACE!**_


End file.
